Justin and Tiffany - When Worlds Collide
by LauraJean1992
Summary: What happens when Justin and Tiffany's very different worlds collide together?
1. Chapter 1

TIFFANY'S POV:

I couldn't believe it; myself and one of the cutest guys in my year, Justin Fitzgerald had been paired up to work on an assignment for the rest of the term, so for 6 whole weeks, I was going to be in his company, and I couldn't help but smile at that fact…

"You play the guitar?" I questioned as he and I walked down the corridor "I've always wanted to learn how to play an instrument myself, actually…"

"It's easy, really," he replied "depending on what instrument you want to learn to play."

"Mum tried me with violin lessons when I was like 10…" I admitted

"And? How did they go?" he inquired

"I ended up throwing it in the bin because I couldn't get the hang of it." I informed him

"Seriously?" he asked, holding one of the double doors open for me as we continued to walk down the corridor

"Yep," I replied "my Mum was furious, so much so that she cancelled my lessons."

"And that was a good thing, I'm guessing?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him warmly as we made our way into the canteen…

"So what instrument do you want to learn to play now?" he asked as we found a vacant table

"I'd love to play the piano," I replied "or maybe the violin again. I don't know, really!"

"I think you should give the violin a miss and try the piano, after all, you won't be able to throw it in the bin." he informed me

"Good point." I chuckled as I pulled my books out "So, where shall we start?"

"Justin!" a girl's voice proclaimed as he was about to reply

"Gabs, I'm busy." he sighed

"We're meant to be having lunch…" the girl informed him

"I know, but I've got work to do." he admitted "How about I take you out for dinner tonight?"

She glanced at me and I quickly averted my eyes back to my books. Looking up subtly, she nodded her head and kissed his lips, looking at me once again before walking off again…

"Sorry about her…" he informed me

"It's fine," I replied "so, you were about to say?"

"That I have to go…" he admitted as he checked his phone "Sorry. Maybe we should swap numbers and I'll text you and we can arrange to meet?"

"Yeah, okay." I informed him

After exchanging numbers, I watched as Justin packed his things up and left the canteen. Sighing heavily, I shoved my books into my bag and made my way to the lunch queue…

"What's up?" my best friend Rhiannon questioned as she joined me at the table a few minutes after I'd sat down

"I've been paired up for a project with Justin Fitzgerald," I informed her "and we were sat here not ten minutes ago trying to decide what to do when first of all his girlfriend comes over and interrupts us, and then he makes up an excuse to leave after checking his phone."

"What are you really bothered about?" she asked "The fact that you've not started your project yet or that the cute guy you're obviously crushing on left you?"

"I'm not crushing on him!" I proclaimed

"Yes you are," she replied, chuckling softly "it's okay though. Auntie Rhiannon will keep your secret."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Thank God you're back!" my brother Leo proclaimed as I walked in the front door

"What happened?" I questioned as I removed my bag and dumped it on the floor

"She flipped." he informed me "I managed to calm her down and gave her a cup of tea. She's sleeping now."

"Has she taken her pills?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "One at breakfast, two mid-morning."

"Okay." I replied, sighing heavily

"What are we gonna do, Justin?" he questioned "Do you think we should call the doctor?"

"No, he'll section her and we'll be sent to live with Dad." I informed him "We look after her ourselves. Between us we can cope. Now you go to school and I'll cover here."

"What shall I tell them this time?" he inquired

"Whatever you can think of." I replied "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded his head in agreement and made his way out of the front door. Shutting it behind him, I made my way through to the living room, seeing Mum fast asleep on the sofa as I sat down on the opposite one and switched on the TV…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hi, you two." Mum greeted me and Rhiannon as we walked into the house after school that afternoon "Did you have a good day?"

"Tiffany's got a crush…" Rhiannon proclaimed

"Rhiannon!" I scolded, sighing heavily "No, I don't, Mum."

"It's okay if you do, love," she informed me "after what happened back in Manchester, you deserve a bit of happiness. So, what's his name?"

I swallowed and glanced at Rhiannon… "Justin Fitzgerald."

"Fitzgerald, why do I recognise that name?" she asked "Oh, hang on, isn't his Dad the Principal at Havelock High where I went for an interview?"

"I think so, yeah." I replied

She nodded her head… "Are you staying for tea, Rhiannon?"

"Please." she informed her "If that's okay?"

"As long as you've let Maggie know, it's fine by me." Mum admitted

**So, here's chapter one of my new Justin/Tiffany story, what have we learnt so far? Justin and Tiffany have been paired up to work on an assignment together, he's dating Gabriella and Tiffany has an ex back in Manchester and from what Allie was saying, it didn't end very well, and Justin's Dad is the Principal of Havelock High and he and Leo don't have a very well Mum. What's to come, I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 2

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning having just finished getting organised for school, unlocking and opening the door to Justin…

"Justin, what are you doing here?" I questioned "How did you get my address?"

"Is it too early? Sorry…" he replied "And I asked your friend, Rhiannon. Told her I had to apologise to you."

"You don't have to apologise." I informed him "But thank you."

"I do. I want to apologise for totally bailing on you yesterday without an explanation," he admitted "and was wondering if you fancied going somewhere for breakfast before school so we could start work on this assignment, what do you say?"

"Invite your friend in, Tiff; you're letting all the heat out!" Mum proclaimed as she made her way down the stairs

"We're actually just on our way out for breakfast." I informed her "If that's okay?"

She glanced at her watch and nodded her head… "As long as you're not late for school."

"We won't be." Justin assured her

"Good," she replied as she made her way into the kitchen "I'll see you later."

Nodding my head in agreement, I grabbed my school bag from the hallway cupboard and my coat from the hook and followed Justin out of the door, shutting it behind me…

"Your Mum seems nice…" Justin admitted as we walked into the shopping centre

"She's the best," I informed him "me and my brother, we'd be lost without her. So, what are we doing for breakfast?"

"McDonald's," he replied "food of Kings!"

"Seriously?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, we can go somewhere else if you want to though?" he inquired

"No, McDonald's is fine." I replied, smiling at him warmly "But you're paying…"

"Am I now?" he asked "And why's that?"

"A gentleman always pays." I informed him as I stepped onto the escalator, turning to face him, smiling at him warmly

He stepped onto the step below me and smiled up at me… "Okay. But the next time our study session is like this, you're buying."

"We're going to have another study session like this?" I asked

"If it means you paying, then yes." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Okay."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, where have you been?" Gabriella asked as Tiffany and I walked into school just as the bell went

"I'll see you after school, yeah?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced between her and Gabriella and nodded my head, watching her as she walked off…

"Hello!" Gabriella proclaimed, snapping me from my trance

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You and her were together this morning, why?" she inquired

"We're working on a project together," I informed her as I moved over to my locker "we had a breakfast study session."

"We were meant to be going over outfit choices for the school dance this morning though." she admitted "My Mum opened her shop especially!"

"I'm sorry, can we do it another day?" I questioned

"Tonight, after school is the only free slot she's got…" she replied

"I can't, Tiff and I really need to get a start on this project." I informed her

"You're calling her Tiff?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's her name, isn't it?" I questioned as I shut my locker door

"I thought it was Tiffany…" she informed me

"Does it really matter what I'm calling her, Gab?" I asked

She sighed… "After school, yes or no?"

"I'll see you there." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against my cheek and made her way off down the corridor. Sighing heavily, I rested my head against my locker door before making my way off in the other direction to my classroom…

**So something else we've learnt is that Gabriella most definitely calls the shots in hers and Justin's relationship – will he let Tiffany down again, or will he ditch Gabriella again?**


	3. Chapter 3

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, it's me," Leo's voicemail informed me as I listened to it as I walked down the corridor after my first lesson "I was only upstairs for a minute but now Mum's disappeared and I have no idea where she is. I'm afraid she's gone to Havelock to see Dad. We need to find her!"

I sighed heavily and hung up as his voicemail message ended, making my way to the reception…

"Justin!" Gabriella's voice proclaimed as I was about to walk out of school

"What?" I questioned

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I've got stuff I need to do," I informed her "so I need to go."

"We're still on for tonight, right?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll see you then."

Smiling at me warmly, she turned on her heel and walked away. Taking one last look around, I walked out of the school and hurriedly off the premises…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Listen here, Missy…" Gabriella proclaimed as she made her way over to mine and Rhiannon's table that lunchtime "Justin's my boyfriend, not yours, and I don't care if you're working on an assignment together, you need to stay away from him. Got it?"

"Hey!" Rhiannon called as she turned and walked away

"Leave it, Rhiannon." I begged "It's not her fault she's insecure."

"What did you just say?" she questioned as she turned back to us

"You're insecure, it's obvious." I informed her "You're threatened by the fact that your boyfriend's spending time with another girl. And just so you know, nothing's going on."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she proclaimed

"I'm just stating the obvious, Missy." I admitted, smiling at her falsely

Gasping, she turned on her heel and hurried out of the canteen…

"That was amazing!" Rhiannon proclaimed "You totally owned her!"

"She's always got on my nerves," I informed her "so it felt nice to give her what for. But what's Justin going to think?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"I've just given his girlfriend a piece of my mind," I sighed "how awkward is it going to be working with him for the next 6 weeks?"

"Please, he'll want to shake your hand." she informed me "Anyone can see he's her little lapdog."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I reached the main building of Havelock High and swallowed a lump in my throat before making my way inside, everyone turning to stare at me as I began to walk down the corridor…

"Justin?" Dad's voice asked

"Hi, Dad." I greeted him as I turned to him

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

"Mum's missing," I informed him "and I was thinking she might be here."

"Why would she be here?" he asked

"Why do you think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "Have you seen her?"

He shook his head, signalling no as he glanced at his watch…

"Somewhere you need to be?" I questioned

"No, but shouldn't you be in school?" he asked

"Not when my Mum's got a mental illness and she's missing, no." I informed him

"Justin, go back to school," he sighed "I'll find your Mum and take her home."

"Leo's there…" I admitted

"He's not at school either?" he questioned

"Someone has to be with her to look after her, so we make it work." I explained

"I'll sort it." he assured me

"You're not sending her to rehab!" I informed him "Over my dead body!"

"Justin, you and Leo are my sons and you can't be taking on such a massive responsibility of looking after your Mum on your own." he sighed "You need help!"

"If you hadn't of left in the first place, none of this would be happening now." I admitted

"Your Mum and I weren't working." he informed me

"So you traded her in for a younger model, how is my darling step-mum by the way?" I questioned

"Not that it's any business of yours but Sandra and I aren't together anymore." he admitted

"So who's on the cards now then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just go back to school, Justin." he sighed

"No, I'm coming with you to find her." I informed him

I pulled my phone out as it began to ring, seeing it was Leo… "Leo? Any news on Mum?"

"Yeah, she's back." he informed me "She'd taken herself to the shop and one of the neighbours brought her back."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Make her a cup of tea and keep her calm. I'll see you soon." I replied

Hanging up the phone, I shoved it back into my pocket… "You're in luck…"

"I take it your Mum's safe?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "She'd gone to the shop, and one of the neighbours brought her back."

"I'm glad she's okay." he informed me

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." I replied "I'll see you around…"

"Justin, consider what I said about getting help, okay?" he asked "You need it, what with your most important year coming up."

I nodded my head and made my way back through to the reception, heading home to check on Mum…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Floyd and I had just finished dinner, and as we were about to make our way through to the living room to watch a film, a knock at the door sounded…

"I'll get it." I informed them both

Making my way through the hallway, I opened the front door to Justin…

"I'm sorry…" he proclaimed

"Okay." I replied "Shall we meet tomorrow morning, and I can catch you up on what I did tonight by myself?"

"Do you mind if we do it now?" he questioned "I could use the distraction…"

"Let me just ask my Mum," I informed him "one minute."

"Who is it, love?" Mum asked as I walked back into the kitchen

"Justin." I admitted "He missed our study session after school and he wants to catch up on what he missed. Do you mind if we go up to my room?"

"Of course not," she replied "take these and I'll make Floyd and I some more."

"Thank you." I proclaimed, smiling at her warmly as I took the snacks and drinks from her

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany motioned me into the house and shut the door behind me. Taking off my shoes and coat, I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom…

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned as she organised her books

"Yeah, course." I replied

"Have you spoken to Gabriella since this morning?" she asked

"No, why?" I inquired

"She told me I had to stay away from you at lunchtime," she admitted "and I ended up giving her a piece of my mind and told her she was insecure. I'm sorry, but it just came out."

"It doesn't matter." he informed me "It's the truth. She always gets like this when I hang out with other girls."

She smiled at me warmly and sat down on her bed… "So where did you disappear to?"

"It doesn't matter." I replied "So, what did I miss?"

**Justin hasn't seen Gabriella – he's in for a world of pain when he next sees her, don't you agree? Instead he went to Tiffany, to work on their assignment, or could it be for another reason? And we met Justin's Dad too, welcome, Vaughan… **


	4. Chapter 4

TIFFANY'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Justin and I walked towards the school doors this morning. I could see Gabriella in the foyer, and she didn't look happy…

"I'm gonna go…" I admitted

"What?" Justin questioned as he turned to me

"I think you're in trouble," I informed him, motioning to Gabriella "and I want to avoid her at all costs!"

"We're working on a project together, that's it. If she can't accept it, then that's her problem." he replied "C'mon…"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I followed Justin into school, him holding the door open for me, Gabriella making her way over to us…

"Before you say anything, Tiff's told me her side of the story about yesterday." Justin informed her

"Do you not want to hear mine?" she questioned

"Not really, because I know how you get when I have to do group work for class." he replied "There's nothing happening between Tiff and me, so you need to stop with the paranoia!"

"Where were you last night?" she asked

"I'm gonna go…" I informed Justin "I'll see you later."

"Run along, little girl." Gabriella proclaimed

"Gabs," Justin sighed "yeah, I'll see you tonight."

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly and made my way over to my locker…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You were meant to meet me at my Mum's shop last night…" Gabriella informed me

"I'd had a rubbish day, and I forgot, I'm sorry." I admitted

"What are we going to wear for the dance now, Justin?" she questioned

"I don't know, normal clothes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"This isn't funny!" she sighed

"You can wear a pretty dress, but I'm not getting all dolled up." I informed her "You know that's not my style."

"So what are you going to wear then?" she asked

"A shirt, a pair of jeans and my Vans." I replied

"You're not even going to rent a tux?" she questioned

"No," I informed her "because it's not a prom, it's a dance."

"Justin…" she proclaimed

"What?" I inquired "It's not, Gabs, and I'd be the only one there wearing a tux and I'd look an idiot. I'm not putting myself through that just to please you."

She sighed heavily… "Fine, so you just stayed home last night then?"

"After I'd been to Tiff's, yeah." I replied

"You were at hers?" she inquired

"Yeah," I informed her "we're assignment partners. We're gonna be at each other's houses."

"But…" she began

"But nothing," I replied "you need to get a grip, Gabs. Do you think I'd cheat on you?"

She shook her head, signalling no…

"Good, because I wouldn't." I informed her "You're thinking about things that aren't there and aren't ever going to be. Tiff and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So, what time was he at yours till then?" Rhiannon asked as I told her about Justin's late-night visit to my house

"10:30pm," I informed her "we started to talk when we'd finished our assignment stuff."

"And did you tell him about the Gabriella thing?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "He said I was right to do it. She gets paranoid when he works with girls, poor guy."

"There must be a reason behind it though…" she replied "Surely?"

I shrugged my shoulders, nudging Rhiannon as Justin and Gabriella made their way over to us…

"Gabs has got something she wants to say to you, Tiff." Justin informed me

"Okay." I replied

"I'm sorry." she admitted "Justin has made me realise that nothing is ever going to happen between the two of you, and that I'm just being silly. So about what I said to you yesterday, I apologise."

"Thank you." I stated "Apology accepted."

"Good," Justin proclaimed "right, I'll see you later and I'll see you later too, Tiff."

I averted my eyes as Gabriella kissed Justin on the lips as he went to leave. Smiling at me warmly, he walked out of the canteen and I began to pack up my things to leave…

"Just so you know, I know your game!" she informed me as soon as Justin had left "You play the sweet and innocent card and it may work with Justin, but it doesn't with me. Keep your hands off of him, he's mine!"

"Can you believe that?" Rhiannon questioned

"Just leave it, Rhiannon." I sighed, throwing my things into my bag

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To find Justin, tell him that we need to find different assignment partners." I informed her

**Poor Tiffany – Gabriella really does have bad trust issues, doesn't she?**


	5. Chapter 5

TIFFANY'S POV:

After searching all over the school, I finally located Justin near a classroom on the other side of the building. Making my way over to him, he smiled at me warmly…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he questioned

"Can I have a word?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "In private, please?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" he asked, guiding us away from the rest of his class

"We can't be assignment partners anymore," I informed him "it's too difficult with Gabriella."

"What's brought this on?" he asked

"I just think it's for the best, Justin." I admitted

"Okay, if that's what you want." he replied "But good luck finding another partner."

I sighed heavily as I turned on my heel to walk away, and turned back to him… "Gabriella hates me."

"And?" he questioned "She hates everyone. Why does that matter?"

"She's your girlfriend and we're gonna be working together until the end of term, plus the fact that as soon as you were out of the way, she warned me off again!" I informed him

"What? Tiff, I'm sorry. I'll talk to her." he replied

"You've tried talking and it doesn't make any difference. I think we're just gonna have to put up with it. What's 6 weeks, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"As long as you're sure?" he inquired

"I have to be." I replied "I'll see you tonight."

Nodding his head in agreement, he smiled at me warmly as I turned and walked away…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiffany came to see me…" I informed Gabriella as we sat together at a table in the canteen that lunchtime

"I bet she did. What did she have to say for herself?" she inquired

"That you had a go at her as soon as I left." I admitted "Is it true?"

"Yes, but only because I need to protect what's mine." she informed me "I can't believe you can't see it!"

"Can't see what?" I questioned

"The lovey dovey eyes she gives you," she replied "Justin, she wants you for herself."

"So what if she does? It doesn't mean I'm going to go there, does it? You need to have more faith in me, Gabs, or this isn't gonna work." I informed her

"Where are you going?" she inquired

"To the library," I replied "I've lost my appetite."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Where are you going, love?" Mum asked as I packed some books into my schoolbag

"Justin's for a study session." I informed her

"Isn't he meant to be coming here?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "But it's not fair that he always lugs his stuff over here."

"Does he know you're going, or are you just going to turn up?" she inquired

"Does it matter, Mum?" I inquired "We're study partners; we're working on an assignment together. I'll see you later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff, what are you doing here?" I questioned as I opened the front door to her

"I thought we could study here for a change." she informed me "So, are you going to invite me in? This bag's really heavy…"

"You shouldn't have lugged your stuff all the way over here." I admitted as I let her into the house

"Well I have now," she replied, smiling at me warmly "so, shall we get started?"

"I've got a couple of things to do first. Why don't you head upstairs?" I suggested "My room's directly in front of you as you reach the top."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way into Justin's room and shut the door to behind me and began to look around…

"Can I help you?" an unfamiliar woman's voice questioned

"Hi, I'm Tiffany." I informed her "I'm Justin's study partner."

"What are you doing in his room, in my house?" she asked

"We're studying;" I replied "he's just downstairs."

"Get out!" she proclaimed "You're an intruder! Get out!"

"Mum, what's going on?" Justin's voice questioned as he hurried up the stairs and into the room

"This girl, she shouldn't be here." she informed him "Why is she here?"

"Mum, it's okay." he assured her "This is Tiffany, she's my study partner."

"She needs to go, Justin!" she proclaimed "Get her out. Now!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Get her out. Now!"_

Sighing heavily, I settled Mum in a chair and motioned Tiffany over to me, shutting the door to behind us as we stepped out onto the landing…

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" I admitted "But I think it'd be best if you just went."

"Is she okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, she's fine." I informed her "She's just a bit, y'know…"

"Okay." she replied "So, when shall I meet you? We really need to get going on this."

"Tomorrow afternoon, lunch on you?" I suggested

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head... "Lunch, eh? Okay, but we're not going to McDonald's."

"Just this once, I'll let you choose where we go." I informed her

"I'm honoured!" she proclaimed "I'll see you at school, yeah?"

I nodded my head and followed her down the stairs, saying goodbye to her before shutting and locking the door behind her, composing myself before making my way back up to my Mum…

**Oh dear, poor Tiffany, and poor Justin too! **


	6. Chapter 6

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff, about what happened last night…" I began as I reached her as she stood by her locker the next morning

"You don't have to say anything," she informed me "it's fine. I know what's wrong with her."

"You do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, she's mentally ill, isn't she?" she asked "And you and your brother, you're doing it all on your own. Now I understand why you've been missing study sessions…"

"It's not as bad as it seems," I replied, sighing heavily as I leant against the lockers "she just gets agitated and paranoid. Leo and I are coping."

"Does Gabriella know?" she inquired

"Nobody does," I admitted "apart from you now."

"Do you wanna talk?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "I'm a good listener…"

"Thanks, but maybe later." I informed her "I've gotta be getting to lesson."

"Okay." she replied "Are we still on for lunch?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "I'll meet you here, 12pm, yeah?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood in the reception area waiting for Justin, smiling at him warmly as he reached me…

"You ready?" I asked

As he was about to reply, we heard Gabriella calling his name…

"Gabs, I can't talk right now…" he admitted as she reached us

"Where are you two going?" she questioned

"Out for lunch," Justin informed her "we need to get started on our assignment."

"But why do you need to be out of school to do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's right. Maybe we should head to the canteen?" I suggested

"No, we arranged lunch so we're going out." he admitted "I'll see you later, Gabs."

I avoided eye contact with her as Justin kissed her cheek and placed his hand on my back as we made our way out of the building, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"She makes you nervous, doesn't she?" Justin asked as we made our way into town

"Yes!" I proclaimed "God, how does she do it?!"

"With money comes power," he informed me "and she's got lots of it, so lots of power too!"

"What attracted you to her?" I inquired "Sorry, ignore that…"

"No, it's okay…" he replied "When it's just us, she's great, a totally different person, but around other people, she puts a guard up, and she's afraid to let people in."

"Has she been hurt in the past?" I questioned

He pursed his lips together nervously and nodded his head… "Her sister died when she was 12. She blames herself, but it wasn't her fault."

"I never knew…" I admitted

"I met her not long after the accident," he informed me "she was such a different girl to who she is today, but losing her sister so young, seeing her be killed in front of her has damaged her."

"Has she ever spoken to anybody?" I inquired

"Not that she's told me," he replied "and I've tried to talk to her about going to see someone but she just shrugs it off."

"Sounds like you're doing everything you can to help her if you ask me." I informed him

"Thanks." he stated

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where've you been?" Mum asked as I walked in the front door

"School, Mum." I informed her

"It's 4pm, Justin. You're never back this late!" she proclaimed

"I was with Tiffany," I replied "we were going over some notes we made at lunch."

"Tiffany?" she questioned

"The girl you thought was an intruder last night, do you remember?" I inquired "I told you about her; she's my assignment partner."

"I remember." she replied "Did you apologise to her from me?"

I nodded my head as I pulled my bag over my shoulder… "She says it's fine."

"Maybe you should invite her over for tea one night?" she suggested "So I can apologise myself. Apologise properly."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mum." I admitted

"Why not? I'm taking my meds…" she informed me "You can check them if you don't believe me."

"I do believe you," I assured her "I just don't think you should have any unnecessary pressure."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hi, Mum." I greeted her as I walked into the house that afternoon after school, removing my shoes and coat, hanging my coat up on the hook, throwing my bag into the cupboard until I headed upstairs "Something smells good, what're we having?"

"Tiff, there's someone I'd like you to meet…" she informed me as I walked into the kitchen "This is Vaughan."

"Your…?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Boyfriend." she replied "Vaughan, this is Tiff, my youngest."

"It's lovely to meet you, Tiffany." he informed me, holding out his hand for me to shake "Your Mum's told me a lot about you."

I smiled at him warmly… "She's not mentioned you."

"That's because I wanted you and Floyd to meet him first." she admitted "How come you're so late anyway?"

"I was working late at school," I replied "which reminds me, I should be getting on with my homework."

"Told you, didn't I?" Mum inquired, nudging Vaughan as I organised myself a drink

"Told him what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That you were a bright spark, my little bookworm!" she proclaimed

"How many of those have you had?" I questioned, motioning to the glass she had in her hand

"Cheeky!" she chuckled "And not many. Dinner will be ready soon, so you may as well leave your homework till after we're done. Can you set the table?"

I nodded my head and set my drink down on the worktop, moving to the cutlery drawer… "So, Vaughan, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the headmaster at Havelock High," he informed me

"Havelock? Wait, do you have a son?" I questioned

"What's going on?" Mum asked

"Yes I do…" he replied "I have two. Justin and Leo."

"No way!" I proclaimed

"What is it?" Mum questioned

"Do you not remember our chat a couple of weeks ago? You're dating Justin's Dad!" I informed her

"You know Justin?" he inquired

"And Leo," I replied "Justin's told me quite a lot, actually."

"Has he now?" he questioned "And what has he told you then?"

"How you left your wife, his Mum…" I informed him "And now she has a mental illness following a breakdown and he and Leo are looking after her by themselves because they don't want her to end up in rehab…"

"He had no right to tell you any of that!" he proclaimed

"I'm his friend," I replied "friends confide in each other, and he needs someone to talk to. Are you going to help out?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" he admitted

"How about you pay for your wife to get some proper help?" I suggested

"Tiff, that's enough!" Mum proclaimed "I'm so sorry about this, Vaughan!"

"Don't be, Tiffany's right." he informed her "I need to step up to the plate. I should go."

"Vaughan, wait…" Mum begged as she followed him into the hallway "What about dinner?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard Vaughan say that they'd do it another time and Mum made her way back into the kitchen…

"You happy?" she questioned

"He needs to step up, Mum." I informed her

"Could your outburst not have waited till after dinner?" she asked

"No," I replied "I'm sorry but it couldn't."

"You're unbelievable, Tiffany, and I'm so disappointed in you." she admitted

**Oh dear, oh dear, drama galore! So we meet Vaughan again, and he's only dating Tiffany's Mum. How will Justin and Leo react when they find that information out, and what about Floyd? And what will happen between Vaughan and Allie?**


	7. Chapter 7

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the front door to him

"Justin, who is it?" Mum questioned from the kitchen

"It's no one." I replied as I moved forwards out of the door, shutting it to behind me "You can't be here!"

"Justin, you need help." he informed me "You and Leo can't do this on your own."

"We're coping." I replied

"I need to step up," he admitted "Tiffany made me realise that."

"Tiffany?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "Tiffany Westbrook?"

He nodded his head… "She told me she knows you."

"How do you know her?" I asked

"I'm seeing her Mum." he informed me

As I was about to reply I heard the door open behind me and inhaled a breath… "Mum, Dad was just going."

"Justin, don't be so rude. That wasn't the way you were brought up." she proclaimed "Are you coming in, Vaughan?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced at him as he nodded his head. Stepping aside, he made his way into the house…

"Where's Leo?" he asked

"Leo!" Mum proclaimed "Your Dad's here."

"Shall we sit?" he suggested "I think we've got some things we need to talk about…"

"Are you coming back to us? I knew you would. I knew you'd see sense one day." Mum replied

"He's not coming back, Mum." I sighed

"How do you know that?" she questioned "He hasn't even said anything yet."

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he made his way into the living room

"Sit down, Leo." Dad replied, motioning to the spot next to him "Now I don't want you to get angry but…"

"No!" I proclaimed "No, you're not doing this!"

"What?" Mum inquired

"Mum, go upstairs, pack a bag," I informed her "we're heading away for a while."

"What?" she questioned

"Just do as I ask, Mum, please." I begged

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Dad's having her sectioned…" I informed him

"You're not, are you, Dad?" Leo questioned

"Look your son in the eyes and tell him, Dad, go on!" I proclaimed "Mum, go upstairs and pack, please!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat at the dining room table with Mum and Floyd, pushing my food around my plate, my appetite having disappeared…

"What's going on?" Floyd asked, breaking the silence between the three of us

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Mum suggested

"Tiff?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Mum's boyfriend, he's Justin and Leo Fitzgerald's Dad." I informed him

"And?" he inquired

"And nothing," I replied "I can't say."

"You might as well tell him," Mum scoffed "he'll find out eventually."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Their Mum isn't well. She's got a mental illness, and I gave Vaughan a piece of my mind earlier on."

"You went the whole nine yards, Tiff," Mum sighed "and there was no need for it."

"Why are you defending him?" I questioned "Don't you think he's now doing the right thing? Getting their Mum the help she needs, stepping up, as he said?"

"Of course I do." she replied "But you could've gone about it a different way."

"There was no different way," I informed her "he needed to be told the severity of the situation. He's doing the right thing, whether you're thankful to me for pointing it out or not."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"That'll be the doctor…" Dad admitted as he made his way into the hallway to the front door

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned, moving in front of the door so he couldn't open it "Just tell me that…"

"Because you and Leo are my boys and I care about you," he informed me "you can't be looking after your Mum when she needs professional help. You and Leo need to focus on your schoolwork, be the best you can be!"

"That's Havelock talking…" I scoffed

"Justin, please." Dad sighed "I don't want to make this any harder than it already is!"

"Fine, do what you have to." I proclaimed, pushing him out of the way as I made my way into the kitchen

TIFFANY'S POV:

A knock at the front door sounded later that evening and I made my way down the stairs, opening it to Justin…

"Hi…" I greeted him

"Hi," he mirrored "is that all you have to say?"

"Justin, I'm sorry." I admitted "But your Dad needed to step up."

"My Mum's been sectioned." he informed me "They took her off in the back of a police car earlier on, and all Leo and I could do was stand there, and now we're moving in with my Dad."

"It's for the best, whether you see that or not." I replied "You and he, you couldn't continue the way you were."

"Why couldn't we?" he questioned "You know nothing about how our life was!"

"Your Mum shouted that I was an intruder and shouted for me to get out." I sighed "She's not well, Justin, you have to see that."

"You should've just stayed out of it, Tiff." he informed me "Why couldn't you just stay out of it?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I turned and walked down Tiffany's driveway, not waiting for an answer. As I reached the corner I broke down, hating myself for what I'd said to her when I knew that Mum needing professional help was the right thing. Sighing heavily, I took a few minutes to compose myself and continued the walk back to Dad's…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I locked the door and leant my forehead against it, trying to fight back the tears…

"Tiff?" Mum questioned

"I don't need you to have another go at me," I informed her "Justin hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you;" she replied "he's just upset and angry. He needs time but he'll come around."

"How do you know?" I asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders "You didn't see it in his eyes; the hurt, the anger, the pain. I was his friend and I betrayed him. He confided in me and I broke his trust, how's he ever meant to forgive that?"

**Oh dear, oh dear… Poor Tiffany, poor Justin, poor Leo, poor everyone, I think…**


	8. Chapter 8

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, come on, love." Mum called through my bedroom door

"I don't feel good…" I admitted as I leant against my doorjamb "Can I stay home?"

She moved across to me and placed her hand on my forehead… "You're burning up."

"I think I've got a cold or something." I informed her

"I think so too," she replied "okay, back to bed and I'll bring you some food, drink and tablets up in a bit."

"Thank you." I stated, smiling at her warmly as I made my way back into my bedroom

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiffany Westbrook?" Miss. McFall called as she went through the register "Tiffany, is she here?"

"She's ill, Miss." Rhiannon informed her

"Thank you." she replied

"What's wrong with Tiff?" I questioned as I snuck over to Rhiannon's table

"Coming down with a cold so she says," she informed me "why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," I admitted "she is my assignment partner after all."

"Okay." she replied

"Justin, back to your seat so I can begin the lesson please!" Miss. McFall proclaimed

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What did you tell him?" I asked Rhiannon as we spoke on the phone as I made my way into the kitchen to organise myself another drink

"That you had a cold," she informed me "I asked him why he was asking and he said because you're his assignment partner."

"Didn't think he'd wanna be anymore after what happened last night…" I admitted

"What did happen last night?" she questioned

"Long story," I informed her "really long story!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"In the doghouse, are you?" the sales assistant asked as I set the flowers and chocolate down on the counter

"Something like that," I informed her as I pulled my wallet out "she's ill."

"Ah," she replied "well I'm sure these will make her feel better."

"I hope so." I admitted

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin," I proclaimed as I opened the door to him that lunchtime "what are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts." he informed me, removing his hands from behind his back, seeing flowers in one hand and a box of Maltesers in the other "I want to apologise…"

"I should be the one apologising." I admitted as I tied my dressing gown around my waist "Come in. Thank you, these are beautiful."

"You're welcome." he replied as he shut the door and followed me into the kitchen "So, are you feeling any better?"

"A bit, yeah." I informed him "Thanks for asking."

He smiled at me warmly as I pulled a vase out from under the sink and proceeded to put and organise the flowers he'd bought me in…

"Could you put the Maltesers in the fridge please? I'll eat them later." I asked

"Tiff, about last night…" he began as he turned back to me

"You don't need to apologise to me," I informed him "I shouldn't have got involved."

"Maybe not, but I'm glad you did." he admitted "I was laid in bed and was thinking about everything and was so thankful that I knew I didn't have to be up at the crack of dawn to sort my Mum out before I had to head to school. It was such a relief."

I smiled at him warmly as I set the flowers onto the windowsill… "Do you want to talk some more?"

He nodded his head and I moved over to the other side of the kitchen, flicking the kettle on…

"Tea? Coffee? Sugar? Milk?" I questioned

"Tea please, one sugar and milk." he informed me "But I should be making them. You're not well."

"I've got a cold, I'm not dying." I proclaimed "I'm capable of making a cup of tea."

"Still, sit down." he replied "Do you want one?"

"One sugar and milk please." I informed him, smiling at him warmly as I did as he said

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad's gonna have to start looking at houses…" I informed Tiffany "His flat isn't big enough for him, let alone me and Leo."

"Who knows, you could be moving in here one day." she replied, smirking at me

"I don't know what to say to that." I admitted

"We're not that bad." she informed me "I promise. Justin, the time!"

I glanced at my watch and sighed… "Yeah, I should be getting back."

"You're late as it is," she replied "what are you gonna tell them?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I'll think of something on the walk back."

She smiled at me warmly as we stood up and made our way into the hallway…

"Thanks for coming to see me," she admitted "I really appreciate it."

"I wanted to clear the air, get us back on track seeing as though we're assignment partners." I informed her "When do you think you'll be back at school?"

"Tomorrow hopefully, but if not, Friday." she replied "I'll see you then?"

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled my coat onto my body, grabbing my bag from the hook. Turning to her, I don't know what possessed me but I kissed her cheek. Pulling away, I smiled at her weakly…

"Sorry…" I admitted

"It's fine, but don't blame me if you catch my cold." she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I stepped outside of the house and made my way down the driveway…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I shut the door behind me as Justin disappeared out of sight and leant against the wall, resisting the urge to squeal…

**Some progression in this chapter – thoughts? And are you guys happy that Justin and Tiffany have buried the hatchet?**


	9. Chapter 9

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into my English lesson, Miss. Mulgrew raising an eyebrow at me as I walked in…

"Sorry I'm late, Miss." I informed her

"Do you care to share the reason you were late?" she questioned

I glanced at Gabriella as I sat down next to her… "I had a dentist appointment."

"Okay." she replied "We're working on To Kill A Mockingbird. Open your copy and do the task as set on the whiteboard please."

Nodding my head in understanding, I pulled out my books and began to work…

"Why didn't you tell me you were at the dentist? I would've covered for you…" Gabriella asked

"Does it matter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"There's no need for that tone." she admitted

"Sorry," I sighed "I'm just having a bit of trouble."

"With?" she inquired "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I informed her, kissing her cheek softly "But thanks."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Have you been shopping, Tiff?" Mum called from the kitchen

"No, why?" I questioned as I walked through to her

"The flowers, who're they for and who're they from?" she inquired

"Mine, and they're from Justin, Vaughan's son." I informed her

"Didn't you say he had a girlfriend?" she questioned

"Yeah," I replied "the flowers don't mean anything. He just found out I wasn't very well so came to see me on his lunch break."

"And brought you flowers?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "They're nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're gorgeous." she replied "But I just don't want you getting involved there, not whilst he has a girlfriend."

"Nothing's going to happen between us," I informed her "we're friends and assignment partners, that's all."

"Okay. Could you get that for me please?" she asked "It'll be Vaughan."

Nodding my head, I made my way through the hallway and opened the front door, Vaughan stood on the doorstep…

"Hi, Tiffany." he greeted me as I motioned him in

"Hi…" I mirrored "About the other night, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he replied "you did the right thing, so thank you."

I smiled at him warmly… "Mum's in the kitchen. I'm going to go for a bath."

Nodding his head in understanding, he made his way into the kitchen as I made my way up the stairs…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo and I made our way into the flat after school that evening, finding a note from Dad…

"He's at Allie's," I informed him "Tiffany's Mum's. Says we're free to join them if we want. What do you wanna do?"

"It would be nice to meet Dad's new girlfriend," he admitted "what about you?"

"I'm up for whatever you wanna do." I replied "So it looks as though we're going."

"You're not gonna kick off, are you?" he questioned as I hung my bag on the back of the chair

"No outbursts, I promise." I assured him, smiling at him warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Floyd, can you get that, love?" Mum asked as the doorbell rang "It'll be Justin and Leo."

"They're joining us for dinner?" I questioned, turning from where I'd been setting the dining table

"Can't have them left out, can we?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why didn't you say anything to me about having guests beforehand?" I asked

"What's the matter?" she questioned

"I need to go and get changed." I informed her

"Why do you? You look fine," she proclaimed "stop being silly, and finish setting the table. We're almost ready over here."

Sighing heavily, I heard footsteps and moved around to the other side of the table, looking up under my eyelashes as Justin and Leo stood in the doorway…

"Come on in, boys!" Mum greeted them "It's lovely to meet you both."

"Thanks for having us." Justin replied

"You're welcome." she stated "Take a seat. Floyd, will you get drinks please?"

I stood up straight as Justin and Leo made their way over to the dining room table, smiling warmly at them both…

"You okay?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned as Leo took a seat

"I don't know, you just seem a bit odd." he admitted

"Well I'm fine." I assured him "Sit down; I'll help Floyd with the drinks."

Nodding his head in understanding, I made my way through to the kitchen and helped Floyd with the drinks, he, myself, Mum and Vaughan making our way over a few minutes later…

"I hope you boys like chicken…" Mum admitted as she set Justin and Leo's plates down "We're having chicken in honey and mustard sauce, and then sticky toffee pudding for after."

"Sounds lovely, thanks." Leo replied

"Are you gonna sit down, Tiff?" Mum questioned

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and sat down in the only free seat next to Justin, beginning to eat my meal…

JUSTIN'S POV:

After dinner, Tiffany made her way out of the room and I watched as she left…

"Allie, where's the bathroom?" I questioned

"Upstairs, second door on the left." she informed me

"Thanks." I replied as I excused myself from the table and left the room, making my way up the stairs

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Whoa," I proclaimed as I made my way out of my bedroom, almost bumping into Justin as he walked out of the bathroom "what are you doing?"

"Can't you guess?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Silly question," I replied "are you done?"

"What's going on?" he questioned, taking a hold of my arm as I went to make my way past him

"Nothing," I informed him "I already told you, I'm fine."

"Are you? Because you don't seem like you are." he admitted "You've barely spoken two words, did what happened earlier freak you out?"

"It was a kiss on the cheek, Justin, why would that freak me out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "If you must know, I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna get myself sorted for bed. Satisfied?"

He nodded his head and sighed heavily… "Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Most likely, yeah." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, he made his way back down the stairs…

**Awkwardness and an atmosphere between Justin and Tiffany – I wonder why?**


	10. Chapter 10

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How're you feeling, love?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Not bad. Think I'm up for school." I replied

"Let me take your temperature before we decide that please." she proclaimed as I was about to leave the room

Moving back over to her, I stood still whilst she took my temperature… "Well?"

"You're still feverish," she informed me "I think you should stay home."

"Mum…" I sighed

"Do you want to make yourself even more ill by pushing yourself?" she questioned "No, I didn't think so. Go on, back upstairs and into bed please. I'll bring you some breakfast when I'm done down here."

"Okay, thank you." I replied, smiling at her weakly before leaving the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Still no Tiff?" I asked Rhiannon as she sat at a table in the canteen later that morning

"Yeah, she's sat right next to me." she replied, smirking at me "Nope, she's still ill. She told me what you did for her…"

"What you did for who?" Gabriella questioned

"We'd best be going," I admitted, placing my hand on her lower back, leading her from the canteen "see you, Rhiannon."

"Bye." she proclaimed as we walked away

"What was Rhiannon on about?" Gabriella inquired as we walked down the corridor

"Do you tell me everything that's going on with you? No." I informed her "I can have secrets, just like you do. Just leave it!"

"Justin…" she called as I walked off down the corridor "Justin!"

Ignoring her calls of my name, I reached the school exit and stormed out of the double doors…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stifled a yawn as I made my way down the stairs, groaning and stretching as I did so, sighing heavily as the banging on the front door continued…

"Justin, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I opened the door "You should be at school!"

"Why should I? I can't concentrate." he admitted

"What's happened? Is it your Mum?" I questioned

"No, it's you." he informed me "I find myself thinking about you when I shouldn't be and I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I care more about you than I do my own girlfriend, how bad is that?"

"Justin…" I sighed

"You don't have to say anything," he replied "but I just thought you ought to know. Maybe it'll make me feel better, getting all of this off my chest."

"Well? Has it?" I inquired

He sighed heavily and shook his head… "I better go."

"Justin." I proclaimed as he went to leave again, taking a hold of his hand "Do you want a drink before you go?"

He smiled at me weakly and nodded his head. Pulling my hand away from his, trying to ignore the goosebumps that I could feel starting to appear on my skin, I made my way into the kitchen…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Me and Gabs, we haven't been right for ages…" I admitted

"Why do you keep pretending everything's okay then?" Tiffany asked "Surely it must get tiring?"

"It does." I informed her "But Gabs has been through so much, I can't just end things."

"You're staying with her out of pity?" she inquired "Justin, that's no relationship!"

"What am I meant to do then?" I questioned

"You have two choices," she replied "you either end things, or you be honest with her and work out what you can both do to sort things out."

"I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you…" I sighed "Not when I told you what I did, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she assured me, smiling at me warmly "What are friends for, eh?"

"Is that all we are, friends?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's all we can be," she replied "your Dad's dating my Mum, and you have a girlfriend."

"If you want me to, I'll end it." I informed her

"You can't do that, not for me, anyway." she proclaimed "You have to want to end it, or you have to work things out. You need to decide what it is you want, and then see it through."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I shut the front door behind Justin as he made his way back to school and walked back into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa, lifting a cushion to rest on my stomach, smiling as the smell of his aftershave wafted up to my nostrils…

JUSTIN'S POV:

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I made my way back to school. Pulling it out, I saw I had a message from Tiffany…

"_Whatever the right thing is, you'll know when you see her. Good luck x"_

I continued to read Tiffany's message until I reached the school grounds and made my way up to the entrance, walking into the reception area, seeing Gabriella stood at her locker…

"There you are," she proclaimed "look, about the dance."

"We need to talk." I informed her

"Okay." she replied as she shut her locker door "What's going on?"

**Yes, what is going on? What will Justin's decision be?**


	11. Chapter 11

JUSTIN'S POV:

Gabriella and I made our way down the corridor towards the Pastoral Care office. Glancing inside, I saw that it was empty and opened the door, letting her in first, making my way in after her…

"What's going on?" she questioned

"You're not gonna like what I have to say…" I admitted

"Okay. Can you just spit it out anyway please?" she inquired

"I think we should break up." I informed her

"If this is about me going on about the dance then I'm sorry, but I just want it to be perfect." she admitted "I can stop going on about it though, I promise. You can wear your shirt, jeans and Vans, that's fine."

"It's not just about the dance and you know it," I replied "it's about everything."

"When you say everything you mean Tiffany, don't you?" she asked

"You've hardly treated her fairly, have you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Why should I? When it's quite obvious she has the biggest crush on you." she replied

"She doesn't have a crush on me, Gabs, how many times!" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"I'm sorry." she admitted "But I just don't want to lose you, Justin. I can't lose you."

"Gabs, it's too late." I informed her "We've been running away from our problems for too long and they've just got bigger and bigger and bigger and we've grown apart. We both want different things."

"You mean we want different people." she scoffed "You want her, don't you?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way into school with Floyd the next morning. Reaching my locker we said our goodbyes and he headed off down the corridor and I unlocked my locker, organising my books for the day…

"Ah, there she is!" Rhiannon's voice proclaimed "Welcome back, skiver!"

I smiled at her warmly as I turned to her… "Hey."

"Hey." she mirrored "Right, I've got so much to tell you…"

"Okay." I replied as I shut my locker door "Canteen before class?"

She nodded her head and linked her arm with mine, both of us making our way down the corridor…

"I can't believe it…" I admitted as Rhiannon filled me in on Justin and Gabriella's break up "Come on, we'd better be going or we're gonna be late for lesson."

"You can't believe it?" Gabriella questioned "You're such a liar!"

"Pardon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You know you're the reason we broke up, right?" she inquired "He wants you, not me. How did you manage it, Miss. Innocent? How did you seduce my boyfriend?"

"I didn't seduce him." I informed her "We're friends, when are you going to get that into your thick head?"

Before I knew what was happening, I was sent crashing into the vending machines behind me as Gabriella punched me...

"Gabriella Wark, Miss. Mulgrew's office now!" I heard a teacher proclaim as Rhiannon crouched down next to me

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Mr. Lowsley asked as he crouched down at my other side

"I think so." I replied

"Can we get her to her feet, please, Rhiannon?" he questioned

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was making my way down the corridor to the canteen when I saw Tiffany, her body being held up by Mr. Lowsley and Rhiannon…

"What happened?" I asked as they reached me

"What do you think happened?" Rhiannon questioned

"Gabriella?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Got it in one. Well done, Sherlock." she replied

"Tiff, I'm sorry!" I proclaimed as she was led off down the corridor

TIFFANY'S POV:

The nurse had requested that I stay in the medical room until my headache had gone. As I lay on the bed, I heard the door creak open. Turning my head, I smiled weakly at Justin as his head poked around the door…

"You should be in class…" I sighed

"I wanted to see how you were." he informed me "I'm so sorry she did this to you."

"I'm okay, really." I assured him

"She's given you a proper shiner." he replied "Have you seen it?"

I shook my head… "And I don't really want to. Justin, did I come up in the conversation when you broke up with her?"

"She mentioned you, and asked me if I wanted you." he informed me

"And what did you say?" I questioned

"I didn't answer her," he admitted "it would've just made things worse."

"You think it could get worse than me being punched by your ex?" I inquired

"What's going on in here?" the nurse asked as she walked out of her office "Mr. Fitzgerald, you should be in lesson!"

"I just came to see how Tiffany was…" he admitted

"Well now you have, I'd like you to leave. Miss. Westbrook needs her rest and you need to be in lesson." she informed him "Go on, off you go!"

"How're you feeling, Tiffany?" the nurse asked as she shut the door behind Justin

"Sick." I informed her

"And how's your headache?" she questioned

"Better," I replied "but I can still feel the pain."

"Okay…" she stated "I'm going to go and phone your Mum, ask her to come and collect you, is that okay?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head…

JUSTIN'S POV:

As I was walking through reception after my lesson, I saw Allie make her way into school and made my way over to her…

"Oh, Justin, hi." she greeted me as she walked over to the reception desk

"How can I help?" the receptionist asked

"I'm Tiffany Westbrook's Mum," she informed her "I'm here to collect her."

"I can take her to the nurse's station if you like?" I suggested

"Is that okay, Ms. Westbrook?" the receptionist questioned "I can get another member of staff to take you, if you'd rather?"

"No, it's fine, thank you." Allie replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

I climbed off of the bed and pulled my coat onto my body as I heard my Mum's voice from outside in the corridor, the door opening a minute later…

"Oh, sweetheart…" she sighed as she made her way over to me

"Don't fuss, Mum, please." I begged

"How do you expect me not to?" she questioned "Oh, baby, look at your face!"

"It's just a black eye, I'll be fine." I replied

"Ms. Westbrook." the nurse greeted her as she made her way out of her office

"Thank you for looking after my daughter," Mum informed her "am I okay to take her now?"

The nurse nodded her head… "Take care, Tiffany."

Mum and I made our way out of the nurse's office and I sighed as I saw Justin stood against the opposite wall waiting for us…

"Can I have a minute please?" I asked Mum, motioning to Justin

She glanced between us and nodded her head… "Are you okay to bring her to reception, Justin?"

"Of course." he replied

Smiling at us both warmly, she made her way down the corridor…

"Does she know what happened?" I asked

"I don't think she's been told who did it, no." he informed me "She didn't say anything to me on the walk so I guess not."

I sighed with relief… "What do I say to her when she starts asking questions?"

"Tell her what really happened," he replied "she can't get away with doing that to you."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way to the reception area a few minutes later, Tiffany signing out and leaving with her Mum…

"You've got it bad…" Rhiannon chuckled

"What?" I questioned

"For Tiff, you've got it bad." she informed me

"You don't know what you're talking about." I admitted

"Don't I? Okay then." she replied as she walked off down the corridor

**Rhiannon's right, isn't she? Justin does have it bad for Tiffany. And what a bitch Gabriella is, hey?**


	12. Chapter 12

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You two are unbelievable!" Gabriella proclaimed a couple of days later as Tiffany and I sat together in the canteen, working on our assignment

"What?" I questioned

"Having no consideration for me whatsoever. Flirting, joking, laughing as nothing has happened." she informed us "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Shall we go to the library, Justin?" Tiffany suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned back to her

"I think that'd be for the best," I admitted as we collected our stuff together "let's go."

"Justin, wait." Gabriella begged as Tiffany and I began to walk away

"What?" I questioned as I turned back to her

"Here, I want you to have this." she informed me

TIFFANY'S POV:

I gasped as Gabriella threw a drink over Justin, her name being called by Miss. Mulgrew. Moving out of her way as she made her way over to her, I took a hold of Justin's arm…

"Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up." I sighed

We made our way out of the canteen and down to the lost property office and I began to look through it all…

"There's nothing here in your size…" I informed him

"What do you want to do then?" I questioned

"I'm gonna have to go home and get sorted. I can't stay here like this for the rest of the day." he replied

"How about we go to mine?" I suggested "Floyd has a clean shirt in his wardrobe and it'll be quicker."

"Won't your Mum mind?" he inquired

"Shouldn't think so." I replied "So, is that a yes or a no?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You're quiet…" Tiffany admitted as we walked the short distance back to hers

"I'm thinking," I informed her "about how much I hurt Gabriella."

"I know she's upset and angry, but there's no need for what she's doing now." she replied

"She's venting." I admitted "It'll stop soon enough; at least I hope it will."

She smiled at me warmly as we reached the bottom of her driveway and made our way up to the door…

"Hello?" Allie's voice called as Tiffany unlocked the door

"Mum, I thought you would've headed back to work by now…" Tiffany admitted

"I'm just about to. What happened?" she questioned

"Gabriella." Justin informed her

"Did you try looking in lost property?" she inquired

"Yeah, but there was nothing in his size." I replied

"And what about going back to yours, Justin?" she asked

"I would, but I wouldn't get back to school on time." he admitted "So Tiff said we should come here."

"Is that okay?" Tiffany questioned

Allie nodded her head… "Make sure you're not back to school late. I'll see you tonight."

Saying our goodbyes to Allie, we watched as she made her way back down the driveway…

"Wait here a sec, I'll go and get you a towel." Tiffany informed me "Do you want to have a quick shower too?"

"I wouldn't mind," I admitted "I'm all sticky and gross."

"Okay." she replied "Let me just grab you a towel to dump your clothes on."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way back downstairs and handed Justin the towel, moving into the kitchen whilst he got undressed…

"Tiff, shall I just leave these here?" he questioned

I moved to the doorway and swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw he was clad in just his school trousers and made my way through to him… "Yeah, I'll put them in the wash for you."

"Thanks" he replied

"You're welcome." I informed him "And I'll leave a clean shirt of Floyd's on the landing for you."

He smiled at me warmly… "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still not feeling 100% and my head hurts." I informed him

"Sure that's all it is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "You're acting all weird and flustered…"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I watched Tiffany as she swallowed a lump in her throat and let her eyes gaze over my chest…

"See something you like?" I inquired, snapping her from her trance

"What? Uh, no!" she replied "Just go and have a shower, I'll put these in the wash."

Smiling at her warmly, I headed upstairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door to behind me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

After putting Justin's clothes into the machine and setting it going, I made my way upstairs and into Floyd's room, leaving a shirt on the banister for Justin to get changed into when he was done. As I was about to make my way down the stairs, I heard Justin call my name…

"What's up?" I asked

"Can you pass me a towel please?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"A towel, one of those big, fluffy things you wrap yourself in after you've showered." he informed me, chuckling softly "I forgot to grab one."

Composing myself, I stepped into the bathroom and grabbed one off of the heated rail, reaching up to hand it to him over the door of the shower, thanking God for the frosted glass on the shower cubicle…

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." I informed him

"Tiff?" he questioned as I was about to leave the room

"Yeah?" I asked, turning as he stepped out of the shower cubicle

"Thank you." he replied, smiling at me warmly "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." I informed him "I'll see you downstairs."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he inquired, taking a hold of my wrist as I went to leave

"You remind me of my ex," I admitted, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding "things didn't end very well, which is part of the reason Mum, Floyd and me moved up here. He'd been sleeping with my best friend, and when I told him I wasn't ready, he forced himself on me."

"He raped you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, Floyd was told by one of his mates about what he had planned, and fortunately we were back at our old place and he pulled him off me just as he was about to." I informed him "I hate to think what could've happened if Floyd hadn't of been there."

"Hey, it's okay." he assured me as he pulled me closer to him, the tears building up in my eyes "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I replied "I'm gonna go…"

"Tiff, if it's any consolation, your ex, he obviously didn't know how lucky he was." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and shut the door behind him as I left the room…

**Tiffany's told Justin about what happened with her ex in Manchester, how do you think things will be between them now?**


	13. Chapter 13

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Morning." I greeted Justin as I walked into school and over to him as he stood at his locker

"Morning," he mirrored "you seem better than you did yesterday…"

"I am." I informed him "And I think it's thanks to telling you what I did. I've not told anyone, not even Rhiannon."

He smiled at me warmly and shut his locker door, moving his hand to my arm… "I'm here, whenever you need to talk."

"Ditto." I replied "And here. Mum dried and ironed your shirt and blazer last night."

Opening his locker door once again, he put them in and shut it behind him… "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I questioned

"Miss. McFall has organised a trip to the art museum for next week," he informed me "it'll help us with our project no end."

"Never thought I'd see you so excited for a school trip…" I admitted

"It beats sitting in a classroom staring at a whiteboard." he replied

"True." I informed him "I've got a free period first thing, so I'm gonna head to the library and see what else I can find on the Internet. Shall we meet at lunch; get some dinner and then head to the library?"

He nodded his head… "Sounds good to me, and listen, if you see Gabriella."

"Don't," I begged "I don't wanna see her."

"I know you don't, but you'll probably bump into her." he informed me "Just ignore her."

"I'm not about to stoop down to her level, as much as I want to." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and glanced at the clock behind me… "I better be getting to class. I'll see you in the canteen at lunch."

Nodding my head in agreement, I headed in the opposite direction towards the library…

"Justin totally has the hots for you!" Rhiannon proclaimed as she sat down at the computer next to me

"What?" I questioned, turning my attention from the screen to her

"C'mon, as if you can't see it." she replied

"We're friends, how many times do I have to say that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"So he was watching you and your Mum walk to the car after what happened with Gabriella like a love-sick puppy for nothing then, was he?" she questioned

"Maybe he's got a crush on my Mum," I informed her "have you ever thought of that?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she proclaimed "He fancies you, and you fancy him!"

"Okay, whatever." I replied as I made my way over to the printer

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad's text me," I informed Tiffany as we waited in the lunch queue that lunchtime "we've been invited to yours for tea again, so you've got a tag along on your walk home."

"Great, just what I want." she replied, smirking at me playfully "What about Leo?"

"He'll be at Computer club, and then he'll come, I'm guessing." I admitted "What about Floyd? Don't you and him normally walk to school together?"

"He's at home with what I had." she informed him "So it's just gonna be me and you."

I smiled at her warmly as she paid for her dinner and moved aside to wait for me as I did the same…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, Tiff, wait up…" Darren's voice shouted as Justin and I walked back to mine

"Who's this idiot?" he questioned just before Darren reached us

"Darren," I informed him "hi, Darren."

"Hi." he mirrored "Who's this?"

"Justin," I replied "he's my Mum's boyfriend's son. What can I do for you?"

"I was gonna see if you wanted to walk home together, but I guess not." he admitted

"We're good, thanks." Justin informed him

Darren smiled at him falsely and said goodbye to me before heading off in front of us…

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I questioned "He's my neighbour!"

"He's a tool," he replied "he had to get the message."

"And what message was that then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"That you're not interested," he informed me "you're not, are you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "You have to apologise to him for being so rude."

"What? No way!" he proclaimed "And besides, I wasn't rude!"

"Okay, maybe you weren't, but you made him feel uncomfortable." I informed him "So you need to apologise for that."

"Fine, next time I see him, I'll apologise. Happy?" he inquired

I nodded my head and began to walk again, turning back to him as he stood still… "You just gonna stand there like you're catching fish?"

"Cheeky!" he proclaimed as he jogged up to me and placed his hands on my waist before falling into line to walk with me

Justin and I arrived back at mine ten minutes later, making our way into the house to find Vaughan and Mum making their way down the stairs, readjusting their clothes…

"Gross!" I sighed as I took off my coat and shoes

"What?" Justin asked as he shut the door behind us

"You don't wanna know…" I informed him

"I'm gonna make a start on dinner," Mum admitted as she made her way into the kitchen "Vaughan?"

"What was that about?" Justin inquired

"They'd been upstairs." I replied

"Okay, say no more." he begged as we walked into the kitchen

"What are we having for dinner, Mum?" I questioned

"Steak," she informed me "so it won't be ready for a while yet, so why don't you two head up to your room and work on your assignment?"

"What assignment's this?" Vaughan inquired

"An assignment about the history of Greenock," I informed him "which reminds me, Mum, I need you to sign my school trip form."

"Put it on the side and I'll do it later." she replied

"Thanks." I stated

"Why didn't you tell me about this project, Justin?" Vaughan asked

"Like you'd listen if I did." he sighed "Come on, Tiff, let's go."

"Justin, wait." Vaughan proclaimed as we went to leave the room

"Leo's your number one, your star," Justin informed him "I'm just mediocre."

"That's not true." he replied "I'm proud of you both, so why don't you tell me more about this project?"

"Okay," he stated "at dinner, because we need to be getting on."

"That was really sweet." I admitted as Justin and I walked into the hallway

"What was?" he questioned

"You and your Dad just then," I informed him "how are things going between the two of you?"

"Okay." he replied as we walked into my bedroom and I shut the door behind us "We're not rowing so that's something."

I smiled at him warmly… "Things will get easier. You just need to get to know each other again."

He nodded his head in agreement… "You wanna know something?"

"Always." I informed him

"You're pretty amazing," he informed me "I don't know what I would've done without you these last few weeks."

I smiled at him warmly… "You're making me blush."

"Good job red suits you then, isn't it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Right, concentration time!"

**AWE, am I right?**


	14. Chapter 14

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Everyone on the bus please," Miss. McFall proclaimed "we're running late because of the fire alarm going off as it is."

I climbed onto the bus, Justin following me, both of us taking a seat near the back. Setting my bag on my lap, I pulled my iPod out and began to unravel it, going to put my headphones in my ears…

"Well that's rude…" Justin informed me

"What?" I questioned

"You're sat next to me and you're not even going to make conversation. How rude! I'm offended!" he admitted

"You'll live." I replied, smirking at him playfully as I put both my headphones in, resting my head on my hand as I stared out of the window as the bus started to move

JUSTIN'S POV:

We were currently stuck in traffic, and I was bored out of my mind. Turning my head, I saw Tiffany had her eyes shut. Smirking, I reached out and took one of her headphones, her head shooting up instantaneously…

"What the hell are you listening to?" I asked as I took her iPod from her "Taylor Swift, seriously?"

"She's good," she informed me "no, don't change the song. Justin, please!"

"If we're going to be listening together, we're listening to a decent song." I replied

"Don't you have your iPod with you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head and began to scroll through her music, settling on her You Me At Six playlist… "That's better!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I shook my head at Justin and moved to rest my head on his shoulder, my hand having gone numb from my head resting on it…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff, wakey, wakey…" I chuckled as I gently shook her awake "We're here."

"What?" she asked "I fell asleep? I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have let me."

"You can fall asleep on me anytime," I informed her "it's fine. Come on, let's get off."

Nodding her head in agreement, I handed her the headphone I'd had in my ear and let her put it away, letting her step out onto the aisle first to lead us off the bus…

We'd been at the gallery for three hours, and Miss. McFall had instructed us to go around the gallery with the person we were working on the assignment with when I noticed Tiffany had disappeared...

TIFFANY'S POV:

"There you are!" Justin's voice proclaimed as I stared at a painting "You had me worried…"

"Sorry," I admitted "I just decided to wander."

"So I noticed," he replied "Miss. McFall says we're gonna have to go soon if we're gonna be back to school on time."

"Okay." I stated, smiling at him warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany made her way onto the bus and I pulled the present I'd got for her out of my bag and placed it on the seat next to me…

"What's this?" she questioned as she picked it up and opened the bag "Justin, where'd you find this?"

"In the gift shop," I informed her "I saw it and thought of you."

"Thank you." she replied "I love it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stared at the smaller version of the picture I'd been staring at in the gallery in my hands and sat down, putting it back in it's bag before turning to Justin, hugging him tightly, revelling in the fact that his arms wrapped around me just as tightly and the fact that I could smell his aftershave. Pulling away, I smiled at him warmly…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way off the bus just as school was finishing, Gabriella making her way over to us…

"If you're here to start something, can you not?" I questioned

"I'm not. Can we have a word?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "In private?"

"I'll see you at mine later?" Tiffany asked

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, watching her as she walked down and out of the gates…

"Justin, this is important!" Gabriella proclaimed, snapping her fingers in my face

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm not sure how to tell you this…" she admitted

"Just spit it out, I don't have time." I sighed

"I'm pregnant." she informed me

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Am I sorry for the cliffhanger? Nope… **


	15. Chapter 15

"_I'm pregnant."_

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You're what?" I questioned, placing my hand on Gabriella's back, leading her over to the side of the playground "You can't be, we were always safe."

"Condoms don't always work, Justin." she replied

"You told me you were on the pill too, or was that a lie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know how it's happened, but it has. So you need to decide, are you going to step up, or am I doing this on my own?" she inquired "Your choice. I'll give you some time to think things through…"

Before I could reply, she'd made her way off down the playground and I punched the wall, yelling out in pain as I retracted my hand and saw the broken skin of my knuckles…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I'm off, love." Mum informed me from the living room doorway as she pulled her coat on "Floyd's at football and then is going for pizza with some of the lads, so won't be home till late. Isn't Justin supposed to be here by now?"

I nodded my head… "He's running late, I'm guessing. Have a nice time, and say hi to Vaughan for me."

"I will. Behave. Love you!" she proclaimed

"Love you too." I mirrored as I stood up and made my way into the hallway, locking the door behind her as she shut it and made her way down the driveway

JUSTIN'S POV:

I stumbled up Tiffany's driveway and leant against the wall as I rang the doorbell continuously, waiting for her to open the door to me…

"Stop!" she proclaimed "My God, what's happened?"

"I've had a few drinks," I informed her as I pushed past her and made my way inside "not a big deal."

"More than a few," she replied "you smell like a brewery!"

"If you're gonna judge I'm gonna go." I admitted, turning back to face the door

"No you're not," she informed me, turning me back and walking me towards the kitchen "sit down, I'm gonna make you a coffee."

"I'd prefer something stronger." I chuckled

"Well you're out of luck I'm afraid. So, what's happened?" she questioned

"Nothing, I just fancied a few drinks." I informed her

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I turned to face the kitchen table, and set Justin's drink down in front of him…

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, moving over to him, lifting his hand to take a closer look

"I punched a wall," he informed me "doesn't hurt anymore."

I shook my head and reached up to the top cupboard for the first aid box and moved back to the table, sitting down next to him, pulling an antiseptic wipe out of the box and opening it, wiping it over Justin's hand, seeing him wince in pain…

"Thought you said it didn't hurt?" I questioned

He stayed silent and rested his free hand against his head… "Gabriella's pregnant."

"What?" I inquired "Are you sure?"

"If she's lying, she's a damn good actress." he informed me "That's why I'm late. She told me I needed to take some time to think, but what am I supposed to do? I'm a kid myself!"

"Don't think about it for now," I replied "we'll think about it when you're sober."

"We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You don't just think I'm gonna leave you to figure this out on your own, do you?" I inquired

"Thank you." he replied, smiling at me warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

I drank my coffee as Tiffany patched up my hand, finally wrapping a bandage around it to keep the dressing she'd used in place. Watching her as she cleared away, I sighed…

"I'm sorry…" I admitted "For turning up here drunk, you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay." she replied "We're not gonna get much studying done tonight, so why don't we watch a film instead? Floyd's at football and then out for pizza, so he won't be back till late, and my Mum's out with your Dad, so we've got the place to ourselves. But, I must warn you now, I'm ordering a pizza, do you think can stomach it?"

"Food will help, yeah." I informed her

"Good." she proclaimed as she moved to the other side of the kitchen

TIFFANY'S POV:

I opened my eyes as I heard the front door shut behind someone and eased myself up, stretching and moaning as I'd been slumped for goodness knows how long. Hearing Justin stir beside me, I smiled at him warmly as he opened his eyes and sat up too…

"What's going on?" Floyd's voice questioned from the living room doorway

"We watched a film and fell asleep." I informed him "Good night?"

"Yeah, we won our game so the pizza was celebratory." he replied "What are you still doing here?"

"Floyd, don't be rude!" I proclaimed "I told you; we watched a film and fell asleep."

"I'll go with my Dad when he drops your Mum off," he informed us "they shouldn't be long I wouldn't think."

I smiled at him and turned to Floyd… "Happy?"

"Yeah, ecstatic." he replied "I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night, Floydy." Justin chuckled as Floyd walked back into the hallway

"Do you have to?" I questioned as I stood up and began to clear away

"What? He's an idiot and he hates me, so it makes me laugh to wind him up." he replied

"Can you not try and get along with him?" I inquired "Your Dad and our Mum are dating, so whether you like it or not, you're connected to him and I don't and I know my Mum won't want an atmosphere if things progress with your Dad, so please, can you try?"

"Okay." he informed me "I'll try, for you."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly. Bending down, I kissed his cheek and made my way out of the room…

**And things progress some more… **


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY'S POV:

I laughed as I walked into the canteen the next morning, finding Justin with his head resting on the table. Dumping my bag in the seat opposite him I moved and sat down next to him, nudging him…

"Huh, what?" he proclaimed "Oh, it's you."

"Charming, it's nice to see you too." I informed him "Hungover by any chance?"

"Massively," he admitted "why did I do it?"

"You were upset and confused," I replied "you weren't thinking straight. We all do it. Here, I've got something that'll help."

Standing up, I moved back to where my bag was and pulled out a bottle of water and some painkillers, moving them over to him…

"You star, Tiffany Westbrook!" he sighed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Party, party, party!" Rhiannon proclaimed as she made her way over to Tiffany and I a few minutes later

"Rhiannon, shush," Tiffany chuckled as we glanced at each other "Justin's a little under the weather."

"Sorry," she replied "right, can we talk my birthday party please?"

"I thought it was all organised?" Tiffany inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"There's still loads to do," she informed her "but we can do it later. Lunch?"

Tiffany nodded her head and smiled at her warmly. Saying her goodbyes, she walked away…

"That girl is crazy!" I sighed

"She's a little eccentric, yes, but I wouldn't call her crazy." Tiffany replied

"How can she be so upbeat all the time?" I questioned

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Come on, we need to be heading to lesson!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Rhiannon and I sat together in the canteen that lunchtime, finalising everything for her birthday party that weekend. Shutting her notebook, she smiled at me warmly…

"Done?" I asked

"Done." she mirrored "This is gonna be the best party ever!"

"A party, and I'm not invited?" Gabriella inquired as she made her way past the table

"I didn't think you'd be in the party mood, given your predicament?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Justin told you?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Turned up at mine plastered last night."

"What's going on?" Rhiannon asked, glancing between the both of us

"Nothing," I replied "I'm gonna go and get some dinner. Just think about what I said, Gabriella."

"What is going on between Justin and I is nothing to do with you." she informed me

"He's my friend, and if he makes it my business, it's my business." I admitted

She scoffed and pushed past me, making her way out of the canteen. Rolling my eyes at her, I made my way over to the lunch queue…

"What's wrong, love?" Mum questioned as I walked into the kitchen later that evening "You've been quiet since you got back from school…"

I pursed my lips together nervously… "If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Vaughan?"

"Is it about you and Justin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's about Justin, yeah." I informed her "Gabriella's pregnant, well she says she is."

"You think she's lying?" she inquired

"I hate to say it but yeah;" I admitted "she's given him no proof and has given him "time to think". He's a mess, Mum."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"What can I do?" I questioned "I can't get involved. It's not my place."

"Look, love, if you think Gabriella's lying to Justin about something so serious, then you need to find some proof." she informed me "Play Miss. Marple and see what you come up with."

**Will Tiffany take her Mum's advice and if she does, what will she find out?**


	17. Chapter 17

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd taken Mum's advice and had played detective for the rest of the week, and my search had proved unsuccessful. And now the weekend had come, and it was the night of Rhiannon's birthday party…

"Come in," I called as I made my way to my full-length mirror "Justin…"

"Hey." he greeted me as he walked in, shutting the door behind him

"What are you doing here?" I questioned "We don't have a study session tonight, it's Rhiannon's party, remember?"

"I know," he replied "but I'm not going."

"Why?" I inquired

"Dad's said I've got too much work to do," he informed me "so me, him and your Mum are having dinner together, and then I've got to work."

I smiled at him weakly… "It's not gonna be much of a party without you there."

"You'll have a great time." he assured me "And you look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." I replied "Can you fasten me up?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Thanks. Can you fasten me up?"_

Pushing myself off of where I'd been leaning against Tiffany's bedroom door, I moved across the room to her and she turned around, moving her hair out of the way. Smiling warmly as I watched the goosebumps arise on her skin as my fingers ghosted the back of her neck as I buttoned up her dress, she cleared her throat and turned to me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I turned and realised how close Justin had been stood to me. Reaching down I picked my heels up and stood up straight, but still couldn't look him in the face…

"Tiff, look at me…" he whispered

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I lifted my head and smiled at him… "I better be going."

"The party doesn't start till 7pm; you've got plenty of time." he replied

"I told Rhiannon I'd be there early to help her set up," I informed him "I'll maybe see you when I get back."

"How about I walk you?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"What about your Dad?" I questioned

"What about him?" he asked

Smiling at him warmly, I grabbed my handbag from where I'd draped it on my chair and made my way out of my bedroom, Justin following me…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What're you doing, Justin?" Dad asked as I pulled my coat onto my body

"I'm going to walk Tiff to Rhiannon's party." I informed him

"What a gent!" Allie proclaimed

"How about I take her and you start on your work?" he suggested

"I don't want to put anyone out," she admitted "I'll be fine walking by myself."

"I would prefer it if someone took you and picked you up, Tiff." Allie informed her "And weren't you just about to open a bottle of wine, Vaughan?"

"So I can walk Tiff there, yes?" I inquired

"Yes, and you can stay for one drink." Dad informed me "But then I want you back here, got it?"

"There's some spare keys in the bowl to let yourself back in, Justin." Allie informed me

"Got them." I replied "See you both later."

"Bye!" Tiffany proclaimed as she opened the front door

"Have fun!" Allie called from the kitchen

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why did you want to walk me to Rhiannon's?" I asked Justin as we walked in a comfortable silence

"It's dark, you don't know who's out and about." he informed me

"No other reason?" I questioned

"Should there be?" he inquired

"I thought it might be because you cared about my safety and well-being." I admitted

"I do," he informed me "I don't want you getting hurt. When you told me about your ex, it made me so angry that I didn't know you then, that I couldn't protect you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stopped walking… "Why don't you let others see this side of you?"

"Why should they when you're the only one who brings it out of me?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly… "Seeing as though we're sharing, do you want to know something?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I nodded my head…

"You make my heart race…" she informed me "Everytime I'm near you."

"We'd better carry on." I admitted, smiling at her weakly, both of us beginning to walk again

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Happy Birthday!" I proclaimed as Rhiannon opened the front door to me and Justin

"Thank you." she replied "Justin, you said you weren't coming?"

"He's sort of my chaperone," I informed her "he's walked me here and is staying for one drink and then is heading back to mine where his Dad is."

"Okay. Right, come on, drinks!" she proclaimed, dragging me into the kitchen

JUSTIN'S POV:

I stood in the corner of the room, watching Tiffany converse with Rhiannon and took a sip of my beer, watching her as she turned and made her way over to me…

"Can we go outside?" she questioned as she reached me

I nodded my head and placed my hand on her back, letting her lead us out into the garden…

"Did I freak you out earlier?" she asked as I shut the doors behind us "When I said what I did? I didn't mean to and if I did I'm sorry, but I needed you to know."

"I just don't think it's right," I admitted "not when my head's not in a good place what with all the Gabriella drama."

"I didn't think about that…" she informed me "Look, forget I said it."

"That's the thing, I can't." I replied "Because, if truth be told, you make my heart race too."

She smiled at me warmly and I moved closer to her, cupping her cheek in my hand, both of us composing ourselves and pulling apart as Rhiannon shouted her inside…

"I'm sorry," she sighed, smiling at me weakly "will you still be at mine when I get back?"

"Probably." I replied "I'm gonna head off, Dad will be wondering where I am."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I'll see you out."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I made our way to the front door, his lips pressing a kiss to my cheek. Smiling at him warmly as he pulled away from me, I opened the door, swallowing a lump in my throat as we came face-to-face with Gabriella on the doorstep, poised to ring the doorbell…

"Doorman service, wow!" she proclaimed

I sighed heavily… "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"Do you really think I need an invite?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What about the baby?" Justin asked "Surely the fumes and that can't be good for it…"

"It's the size of a peanut, Justin. Relax!" she proclaimed, laughing loudly as she made her way into the kitchen

"You okay?" I questioned as Gabriella disappeared out of sight

"Yeah," he replied "I'll see you later."

Nodding my head in agreement, he stepped out onto the doorstep and I reluctantly shut the door behind him, making my way back into the party…

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-polka-dot-mesh-top-skater-dress_317633101

**Oh dear, oh dear, do you think something could kick off now Gabriella's arrived uninvited? **


	18. Chapter 18

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way back into the kitchen, seeing Rhiannon pouring vodka into shot glasses. Watching her, I watched as everyone picked one up, including Gabriella…

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to her, taking her glass from her

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned as I set her glass down on the worktop

"Stopping you from making a mistake," I informed her "do you have no consideration for your body or the person growing inside you?"

"What?" Rhiannon inquired "You're pregnant?!"

"Great, thanks." she sighed as she picked up her shot glass again, downing the clear liquid in one "Cheers!"

"Shall we take this outside?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She glanced around the room at the people watching us and nodded her head. Grabbing my drink, I made my way outside, her following me…

"What are you thinking?" I questioned as I shut the doors behind us

"I don't have to answer to you," she informed me "especially not when you stole my boyfriend."

"How many times?! I didn't steal him, we're just friends!" I proclaimed

"Okay, sure you are." she replied, shaking her head as she did so "And I'm the Pope!"

"Justin's a great guy, but he's a friend, that's all." I informed her "And another reason we're spending so much time together is because his Dad is dating my Mum."

"Bet you love that, don't you?" she questioned "Him in your house, in your bedroom; how long do you think it'll be before you get him into your bed?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you." I replied "Deep down, I know you wouldn't do anything to harm your baby, so why did you down that shot of vodka?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed my class of vodka and coke from me, taking a long sip of it… "I'm not pregnant. There, you happy?"

"What? Was the pregnancy test wrong?" I questioned

She took another long sip of my drink and sighed… "I didn't take a test. I made it up, to try and get Justin back. I'm jealous, okay?"

"Of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"How close you and he have become in such a short space of time. Throughout our relationship, he and I never had that." she admitted "He's so much more different with you than he ever was with me, and I hate to see it."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" I questioned "You've totally screwed Justin's head up by telling him he's gonna be a Dad. How long did you think you could keep it up for?"

"Not long." she replied "I was going to fake a miscarriage…"

"You're sick," I proclaimed "I know you've been through a lot of shit but to make up something as twisted as this, you're disgusting. Either you tell Justin, or I will. Okay?"

She nodded her head and I took my glass back from her, making my way back inside…

"Everything okay?" Rhiannon questioned as she stumbled over to me

"How much have you had?" I asked, chuckling softly at her

"Enough I think," she admitted "why did you let me drink so much?"

"Come on, let's get you to bed…" I replied, guiding her out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"You're such a good friend, Tiff." she sighed as I pulled the covers back and she climbed into bed

"So are you," I informed her "night, sleep tight."

"Night," she mirrored "and Tiff, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Justin earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assured her "we'll get another chance one day, I'm sure. Sleep tight."

Switching her light off, I shut the bedroom door behind her and tapped on Maggie's bedroom door, informing her that I'd put Rhiannon to bed and was heading home myself. Saying goodnight to her, I made my way downstairs and collected my handbag from the living room where I'd dumped it earlier and left the house…

"Tiffany…" Gabriella proclaimed as I made my way down the road

I sighed and turned to her… "What?"

"I can't tell Justin…" she admitted

"What?" I questioned

"It'll crush him." she informed me "I'm just going to wait a few weeks and then tell him I've miscarried. It'll be easier that way."

"On who? You, or him?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "You're a pathetic coward, Gabriella Wark. Stay away from Justin; he doesn't need you hurting him anymore."

"Oh my God…" she chuckled "And here was me actually starting to believe you didn't have feelings for him."

"He deserves better than you." I informed her as I turned on my heel and continued down the road

JUSTIN'S POV:

I heard the front door open as I sat in the kitchen working on an assignment. Leaning back from my place at the dining table, I saw Tiffany stood in the hallway kicking off her shoes…

"Hey," I greeted her as she walked into the kitchen "you're back early…"

"Like I said, it wouldn't be much of a party without you and it wasn't." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "You okay?"

She nodded her head… "I'm tired, so I'm gonna go straight up. Night."

"Tiff, wait." I proclaimed as she went to make her way out of the room, moving to stand in the kitchen doorway "This is me you're talking to, you can tell me anything, what is it?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_This is me you're talking to; you can tell me anything, what is it?"_

"Gabriella's not pregnant, Justin." I informed him as I moved to stand opposite him "She made the whole thing up."

"No, you're lying!" he proclaimed as he stepped back "She's done some things in her time but this, this she wouldn't do."

"I heard it from her own mouth, Justin. She's going to carry on pretending that she's pregnant and then in a few weeks she's going to tell you she's miscarried. I'm so sorry." I replied

"How did you find out?" he questioned

"Everyone was doing a round of shots including her," I informed him "I confronted her about it and she broke. I told her she should tell you herself but she's too much of a coward to even do that, so I knew I had to. Talk to me, how're you feeling?"

"Sick." he admitted

"Everything okay in here, you two?" Mum questioned as she made her way through

"Yeah, fine." I replied

"Good. We're heading up." she informed me "Justin, you and Leo are in the living room, you just need to set up your beds."

"Thanks." he replied

Smiling at him warmly, she walked over to me… "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." I informed her as I watched Justin turn and put his hands behind his head, moving to the window to look out into the garden

"Okay. Night, love." she replied, kissing my cheek softly before making her way upstairs, Vaughan following

"Justin…" I spoke after a couple of minute's silence, moving across the room to him, placing my hand on his shoulder

"I'm gonna go to bed," he informed me "all that staring at a computer screen has done my head in. I'll see you in the morning, night."

Watching him, he shut his laptop lid and made his way into the living room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and headed up to bed myself…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Sorry about before, can we talk? X"_

Clicking send, I locked my keypad and waited a couple of minutes, hearing footsteps on the stairs and a gentle knock at the door, Tiffany's head poking round a minute later. Smiling at her warmly, I motioned her in and she shut the door behind her and moved over to where I'd set up my bed and sat down beside me…

"I'm sorry." she sighed "What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm fed up of all the lying and the fighting, but I need to confront her about this, don't I?"

"Not confront her exactly," she replied "just talk it out with her. Ask her why she lied and why she couldn't tell you the truth."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin had been silent for a few minutes and he sniffed as he stared up at the ceiling. Swallowing a lump in my throat I moved around to the other side and climbed under the quilt, sliding myself onto the airbed beside him…

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "but this is my fault. I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did, because the lie would've just carried on." he replied "But this shouldn't be happening. What if someone catches us?"

"We're not doing anything wrong, are we?" I asked "We're just two people laid in a bed together. I'm comforting you after finding out you're not gonna be a Dad, that's all. No harm…"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I smiled at Tiffany warmly… "I know I've said it before but you're amazing."

"Thank you." she replied "I aim to please."

"I was excited…" I admitted "Terrified, but excited."

"You're gonna be an amazing Dad one day, Justin." she informed me "When you find the right girl and settle down. This wasn't your time, that's how you've got to look at it."

I turned on my side to face her and stroked some hair from her face… "Well I hope for the kid's sake when the time does come that it has a mother like you; someone smart, kind, caring and beautiful, and if I do end up with someone like you, I'll consider myself one lucky guy."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I should head back to my own bed… Leo will be home soon." I informed him

"Do you want to go?" he questioned

"No," I replied, pursing my lips together "but I should, shouldn't I?"

"If you want to go then you can, I won't stop you." he informed me

"Why?" I inquired "Don't you want me to possibly spend the night here with you?"

"I do, but only if you want to." he replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Did you mean what you said earlier, about me making your heart race?"

"Yeah, did you?" he questioned

I nodded my head and took his hand in mine, placing it over my heart, sighing contentedly as his hand moved up and cupped my cheek, his face and body moving closer to mine, his lips pressing against mine softly…

**OOH! Justin and Tiffany have shared their first kiss, and Gabriella's not pregnant after all. What's to come next, I wonder? One word: DRAMA!**


	19. Chapter 19

TIFFANY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning as I heard movement from the kitchen next door. Opening my eyes, my first sight was Leo passed out on top of his made up bed and I chuckled softly, turning to Justin as I felt his arms tighten around my waist as I moved…

"People are awake…" I informed him "We should've set an alarm so I could've gone back upstairs before anyone woke up. What are we gonna do?"

"You could just tell them that you came down here early," he replied "no one needs to know you've been down here the whole night, do they?"

I shook my head and climbed from the bed, stretching before moving to the door… "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Tiff, what were you doing in there?" Mum questioned as I walked out into the hallway

"I woke up early and saw Justin was awake, so we just talked." I informed her

"What about?" she inquired "About what you were talking about last night? When I walked through there was a very strange energy, is everything okay?"

"Gabriella's not pregnant." I admitted "She told me last night when I caught her drinking, and she told me she was going to take the coward's way out and tell Justin she miscarried, so I had to tell him the truth."

"Tiff…" she sighed

"What?" I inquired

"Should you have got that involved?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's too late for that question now," I informed her "he knows the truth, and that's all that matters."

"Morning, everyone!" Vaughan proclaimed as she was about to reply "So, have you told her?"

"I was waiting for you and everyone else to get up…" she informed him

"Tell me what?" I questioned "Oh God, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" she proclaimed "Vaughan and I got to talking last night, and it doesn't make sense him searching for a place for him, Justin and Leo when there's plenty of room here, so they're moving in!"

"What?" Justin's voice inquired

"What do you think?" Mum questioned as she and Vaughan turned to him

"You're asking what he thinks but not me?" I asked "Charming…"

"Tiff, don't be childish." Mum begged

"How am I being childish? You and him have known each other for five minutes, it's too soon!" I replied

"I thought you'd be happy about this…" she admitted

"Happy about having my space invaded by yet more boys? Yeah, I'm ecstatic." I scoffed as I pushed past her and made my way out of the room

"Where are you going?" she asked as I made my way upstairs

"To my room, to make the most of it before I'm kicked out of it." I informed her

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Sorry," Allie sighed as Tiffany's bedroom door slammed shut behind her "she's obviously feeling a little bit delicate this morning. I'll speak to her later."

"How about I go and see what's going on?" I suggested

"You?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he and Allie turned to me

"I think that's a good idea," Allie admitted "you two get on, she'll talk to you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was in the middle of throwing some clothes on when a knock at my bedroom door sounded. Sighing heavily, I ignored it, knowing it'd be Mum…

"Tiff, it's me." Justin's voice informed me "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I replied as I buttoned up my jeans and proceeded to put my shoes on "What do you want?"

"Where're you going?" he questioned

"Out," I informed him "I need some time on my own to think."

"I know your Mum's announcement has thrown you for six, but is it really that bad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes!" I proclaimed "Working on this assignment with you, being in the same classes as you and being around you so much is hard enough, but in the same house too? I don't think I could cope, especially after what happened last night."

"What are you saying, Tiff?" he inquired

"What do you think I'm saying?" I asked

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then I think I feel the same." he informed me

"Then you can surely understand why I'm against this happening, right?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "But I don't see what we can do about it. Your Mum's mind is made up."

"Maybe if I tell her about us?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him "Maybe then she'll change her mind."

"Do you think she will?" he questioned

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot." I replied

**So Tiffany's set on telling her Mum about her and Justin – do you think it'll change her mind about him, Vaughan and Leo moving in?**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Probably not, but it's worth a shot."_

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So you want to risk telling your Mum, not knowing how she'll react?" I questioned

"Anything to stop this hell going ahead." she replied

"Would it really be that bad?" I asked "We'd see each other every day, and if we were to start something, we could have that excitement factor at the possibility of being caught."

"We're not part of a TV show, Justin, this is real life!" she proclaimed "I need to be honest with my Mum."

"And tell her what?" I inquired "That we kissed, that we slept together in the same bed last night? What do you think she's going to say?"

"I don't know what she's going to say, but I hope she's going to say that the moving in thing is off." she admitted "Having you here would be torture."

"And it'd be the same for me," I informed her, taking a hold of her hands in mine "but once my Dad's come to a decision about something, he's not one to change his mind. And I'm thinking the same goes for your Mum. We're just gonna have to get used to it, Tiff, we're gonna be living together."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd been laid on my bed for half-an-hour or more, Justin laid to my side, both of us staring up at the ceiling, thinking things through. Turning onto my stomach, I ran my hands over my face…

"You okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "It's not a bad idea, I suppose, you guys moving in."

"You've changed your tune," he admitted "what's made that happen?"

"Something you said earlier, about the excitement factor." I informed him "Being together, being in such close proximity, sneaking about, knowing we could be caught at any second; I've never really been a daredevil, but I want to be."

"Yeah?" he questioned

I nodded my head and captured my lips in his, pulling away as he moved to deepen it… "Teasing, flirting, close calls; after letting it sink in, it sounds quite appealing."

"Are you sure?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him "Because if you're not we don't have to do this."

"I'm sure." I replied, moving his face closer to mine, pressing my lips against his

"Tiff, are you ready to talk now, love?" Mum's voice inquired from the landing as she knocked on my door

I pulled away from Justin and sat up, him doing the same… "Yeah."

Opening my bedroom door, she made her way in… "Justin, I didn't think you were still in here."

"I was just going," he informed her "what shall Leo and I do about the beds in the living room?"

"If you could pack them away and we'll sort them out after lunch," she replied "that'd be great. Your Dad's headed off to make a start on packing, so maybe you want to go too and help him?"

"Yeah, I think I will, actually." he admitted "And Allie, thank you for this."

She smiled at him warmly as he stepped out onto the landing and shut the door behind him, turning to face me…

"So, what's the big deal about the boys moving in?" she questioned "You get on with Justin and Leo, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Floyd doesn't, well with Justin anyway. They hate each other." I informed her

"Well they're just going to have to deal." she admitted "But I think there's something more to this than meets the eye…"

"Yeah?" I inquired "Such as?"

"Do you have feelings for Justin?" she questioned

"Can I not be friends with someone without you thinking I have feelings for them?" I asked

"You can drop the attitude too," she informed me "I don't appreciate being spoken to the way you did in front of Vaughan, so it stops here, got it?"

I nodded my head… "I'm sorry, I was just shocked."

"Okay." she replied "So, things are good? There's not going to be any tension when they move in, is there?"

I shook my head… "None, I promise."

"Good." she proclaimed "Now why don't you help me start getting sorted?"

"I'll make a start on cleaning the spare room out." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied, kissing my cheek softly "This is the start of something new, Tiff, I can feel it!"

"Yeah, me too." I admitted, smiling at her warmly

**So Justin managed to persuade Tiffany not to tell Allie about their kiss, and they've started a secret relationship. How long do you think it'll be before they're found out?**


	21. Chapter 21

TIFFANY'S POV:

When Justin had returned, Mum had set him to work helping me clear out the spare bedroom and we'd made a good start, but he'd stopped me mid-emptying the wardrobe and we were now currently laid on the single bed that occupied the room, him on top of me, his lips battling with mine…

"Tiff, how're you and Justin getting on?" Mum's voice asked as she made her way up the stairs

Pushing him off of me quickly, we composed ourselves and I hurried back over to the wardrobe as the door opened…

"Not bad." I informed her

"It's looking good," she replied "I just wanted to let you know that Vaughan and I are off to look at paint samples and Leo and Floyd are coming with us. Are you two coming, or do you want to carry on here?"

"We'll carry on here." Justin admitted "Since we've got a head-start, there's no point stopping."

"But this is going to be your room too, are you going to be happy with what Leo picks?" she asked

He nodded his head… "I trust his judgement."

"Okay." she replied "And we're picking up takeaway on the way back, so when we're done, I'll text you and you can let us know what you want."

Nodding our heads in agreement, Mum said her goodbyes and shut the door behind her again and Justin turned to me, smiling at me warmly…

"First close call, check." he chuckled

"Shut up!" I replied as I turned back to face the wardrobe

"Didn't you hear what your Mum said?" he questioned "We're all on our lonesome in an empty house, whatever could we do?"

"Finish off what we were doing, and then maybe get back to that." I informed him

"What if I'm not in the mood then?" he asked

"I'll just have to find a way to get you in the mood." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I turned to him "I like a challenge."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I had finished off the spare bedroom, and had moved the stuff of mine and Leo's that Dad had already moved from the flat to the house in. Hearing her footsteps on the stairs, I switched the TV off and waited for her to enter the room, hearing her make her way through the hallway and begin to move about in the kitchen…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you sure you've never played this game before?" Justin's voice asked from the kitchen doorway

"What game?" I questioned as I turned to face him

"You know exactly what game, Tiffany Westbrook." he informed me "Is that my school shirt?"

"Maybe." I replied "All my clothes are in the wash, and I didn't have anything to change into."

"Poor you," he chuckled as he walked over to me "you should do some washing…"

"Yeah, I should actually." I informed him as I dodged him as he moved closer to me and was about to wrap his arms around my waist "Thanks for the great idea."

"Are you serious?" he asked

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly, making my way out of the room…

**Can you two play at this game? You'll find out next chapter…**


	22. Chapter 22

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, what are you doing?" Dad asked as I leant forward to wipe a bit of tomato sauce away from Tiffany's mouth

"Nothing," I replied "reaching for the sauce."

He nodded his head and went back to conversing with Allie, Tiffany and I exchanging a look. Lifting my glass, I took a sip of my drink, feeling her foot run up my tracksuit bottom clad leg…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What?" I questioned as I was pulled into the living room, being cut off by Justin's lips pressing against mine as he backed me against the wall

"This is too risky…" I admitted as I pushed him away reluctantly

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking about you in my shirt earlier." he informed me

"You liked that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Any guy likes his girl wearing his clothes." he replied "It's a real, real turn-on."

I smiled at him warmly and rested my hands on his chest, pressing my lips against his… "Good to know."

"What do you have planned, Tiffany Westbrook?" he questioned as I went to leave the room

"You'll find out." she informed me

JUSTIN'S POV:

Everyone had already left the house, and I was rushing about getting organised for school when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning my head, I saw Tiffany making her way into the hallway…

"I thought everyone had left already…" I admitted

"No, I'm still here." she informed me "So I can do this."

Smiling at her warmly as she walked into the kitchen where I was stood, she pressed her lips against mine. Moving my hands to cup her cheeks, I deepened the kiss and moved her backwards, her back colliding with the dining room table a minute later…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin, Justin, wait." I begged as he lifted me onto the kitchen table "I'm sorry but I can't."

"It's okay," he assured me, pushing some hair back from my face "I get it. It's okay."

"Thank you." I replied as he stepped away from me and I moved off of the table "Shall we get going?"

He nodded his head and I picked up my school bag, both of us leaving the house, me locking the door behind us…

"Rhiannon!" I proclaimed as Justin and I made our way into school "Wait up!"

"You're ditching me?" Justin questioned

"Yeah," I replied, smiling at him warmly "see you later."

"Charming," he chuckled as I hurried off to join her "see you later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"There you are, I've been looking for you…" Gabriella admitted as I sat in the library

"Wanting to talk about the imaginary baby, are you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, I want to talk about our baby, the one that's growing inside of me." she replied

"Save it, Tiff told me." I informed her "She told me everything about what you told her at Rhiannon's party."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So you and him are a thing now then?" Rhiannon inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "Yeah. It's so much different than I ever thought it would be, and my God, Rhiannon, he's such a good kisser!"

"I'm going to kill her!" Gabriella's voice proclaimed as she made her way into the canteen "Tiffany!"

"This doesn't look good…" Rhiannon admitted

"It's not," I admitted, sighing heavily "look, Gabriella, whatever you want, save it."

"How dare you tell Justin what I told you!" she proclaimed "How dare you!"

"Don't you think he deserved the truth rather than be strung along for God knows how long you were willing to keep this fake pregnancy up for?" I questioned

"You're not pregnant?" Rhiannon asked

"No, she's not." I informed her "She made it all up, out of jealousy and spite."

"You little…" Gabriella proclaimed, taking a hold of my hair

"Gabs, let go of her!" I heard Justin shout

"Not until she's learnt her lesson," she replied "now, what shall we do with you?"

"Rhiannon, go and get someone, will you?" Justin asked "Gabs, just let her go!"

"Why should I? She's ruined everything, Justin!" she admitted

"No she hasn't." he informed her, seeing him move closer to her, her hand letting go of my hair "You and I ruined our relationship by growing apart, and then you decided to ruin any chance of an amicable split by lying to me about being pregnant. None of this is Tiff's fault."

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Lowsley questioned

"Nothing, Sir." Justin replied

"Are you sure? Tiffany?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Everything's fine, Sir, honestly." I assured him, smiling at him warmly

"Sorry about the confusion, Sir…" Rhiannon admitted

Nodding his head, he left the canteen and I picked up my bag, Rhiannon doing the same, both of us leaving the canteen…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm sorry…" I sighed as I sat down next to Tiffany in our History lesson

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Lowsley the truth?" she questioned

"Gabs has been in enough trouble as it is, do you think she needs more?" I asked

"She pulled my hair, Justin," she informed me "who knows what else she would've done if you hadn't of calmed her down?"

"I know," I admitted "but she doesn't need another warning because she'll get kicked out."

"Maybe it's for the best…" she replied "Get rid of her once and for all."

"Do you mean that?" I questioned

"Yeah," she admitted "she's done nothing but cause me trouble since me and you stared this assignment, and now we're together, I don't want her getting in the way of something that has the potential to be really good. You do get that, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "Why do you think she'll get in the way?"

"Because that's what she does," she replied "she gets in the way, she interferes and she manipulates. I'm going to see Mr. Lowsley at break and I'm going to tell him what happened. What he does about Gabriella is up to him."

**Poor Tiffany – Gabriella's on the warpath, or she was. What do you think will happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

TIFFANY'S POV:

I knocked on Mr. Lowsley's office door that lunchtime, Justin stood by my side, the door opening a minute later…

"Tiffany, Justin, what can I do for you?" he questioned

"Can I talk to you please?" I inquired

"Of course, come on in." he replied "Would you like Justin with you?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him as he stepped into the office too, Mr. Lowsley shutting the door behind us…

"Take a seat," he proclaimed "now what's going on?"

"It's about Gabriella," I informed him "we lied this morning."

"Okay…" he replied "What exactly did she do?"

"She was vicious," I admitted "she grabbed my hair and I didn't know what she was going to do. It was only when Justin calmed her down that she let go."

"Did she do anything else to you?" he asked

"No, but I was scared." I informed him "She could've done anything."

"Is there a reason to why she did it?" he inquired

"Tiffany and I are together," Justin informed him "and she can't handle the fact, and she also can't handle the fact that I know she's a liar."

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"She lied about being pregnant with Justin's child," I explained "it was only at Rhiannon's birthday party that I found out the truth."

"Ah, Miss. Wark, just the person I want to see…" Mr. Lowsley admitted as Justin and I walked out of his office a little while later "Can we have a chat?"

"I was just on my way to the library, Sir." she informed me

"I think that can wait," he replied "shall we?"

"What do you think he's going to do?" I asked as I turned to Justin as she stepped inside

"Like you said, it's up to him." he informed me "Now let's go and get some lunch!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiffany, whose hoodie are you wearing?" Allie asked as she walked into the living room

"Justin's," she informed her "all mine are in the wash."

"Did you ask Justin if you could borrow one?" she questioned

She nodded her head… "And he said yes. I wouldn't just borrow one without his permission."

"I'll put one of yours in the tumble dryer." she admitted as she stood up

"It's fine, Allie, honestly." I assured her "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" she quetioned

I nodded my head as Tiffany sat down next to me…

"You are such a tease," I whispered into her ear as Allie's focus went back to the television

TIFFANY'S POV:

I lay in bed that evening when my bedroom door opened and Justin appeared, shutting the door behind him…

"What are you doing?" I asked as he lifted the bedsheets and climbed underneath

He pulled me into him and I relaxed into his embrace, resting my head on his chest…

"What if we get caught?" I questioned

"We won't," he replied "I've got my phone with me and have an alarm set for before everyone gets up so I can sneak back to mine and Leo's room. Stop worrying, and go to sleep."

Lifting my head, I pressed my lips against his softly, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat…

**Will Justin and Tiffany get caught? And if they do, how will they explain themselves?**


	24. Chapter 24

TIFFANY'S POV:

I came to that morning, closing my eyes quickly as the sun streamed through the gap in my curtains. Turning, I smiled as I saw Justin was still laid with me. Running my hand from his cheek down his chest, I stopped at his crotch, pressing my lips against his…

"Morning," he greeted me, a half-asleep smile gracing his lips "how'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly," I informed him "you?"

"Same," he replied "what a coincidence!"

"Tiffany, Justin, Leo, Floyd, breakfast!" Mum's voice proclaimed

"What time is it?" I questioned

Justin reached across to the bedside table on his side and picked up his phone… "7:30am."

"I thought you said you had an alarm set?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I did, look." he replied, showing me the alarm sign on his phone "It didn't go off."

"No shit," I sighed "what're we gonna do?"

"It'll be fine, trust me." he assured me as we climbed out of bed

Opening my bedroom door a fraction, he looked out onto the landing, blowing me a kiss before sneaking out, shutting the door behind him. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face, composing myself before heading downstairs for breakfast…

"Morning, love," Mum greeted me "how did you sleep?"

"Great thanks." I replied as I made my way to the fridge for the juice "what're we having?"

"Waffles," she informed me "I thought we could all have something different."

I smiled at her warmly as I made my way to the table and sat down, pouring myself a juice…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where'd you get to last night?" Leo asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"I woke up in the night and you weren't in your bed, where were you?" he inquired

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and watched television." I informed him

"Morning, boys." Allie greeted us as we walked into the kitchen "I hope you're both hungry; we're having waffles!"

"Starving," I informed her "thanks."

"You're welcome." she replied "How did you both sleep?"

"Good thanks." I admitted as I began to help myself

"You just told me you couldn't sleep?" Leo questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"After I watched a bit of TV, I was out like a light." I explained

He nodded his head and I glanced at Tiffany, smiling at her weakly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I don't think anything like last night should happen again…" I admitted to Justin as we walked to school "It was far too risky!"

"I know it was," he replied "but you can't blame me for wanting to be with you, can you?"

I shook my head… "And I want to be with you too, so maybe we should come clean? Wouldn't it be easier in the long run?"

"How do you think they'd react to that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"They know we're close, they just don't know how close." I replied "I want to be able to share my bed with you without being scared of being caught. I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand in public, I want to be able to be one of those couples that if we choose, indulge in a public display of affection every now and then, and what with it being a secret, we can't."

"I didn't know you felt that way," he admitted, sighing heavily "I'm sorry, Tiff."

"You don't have to be sorry," I informed him "but that's what I want. If it's not what you want, then we should end it now before either of us gets hurt. It's your call."

**This time I really am sorry for the cliffhanger, or am I? What will Justin say?**


	25. Chapter 25

"_You don't have to be sorry, but that's what I want. If it's not what you want, then we should end it now before either of us gets hurt. It's your call."_

JUSTIN'S POV:

"It's not what I want either." I informed Tiffany, stepping closer to her, cupping her cheek in my hand "I wish I could say it was but it's not."

She smiled at me warmly… "So we sit my Mum and your Dad down tonight and tell them?"

"If you're sure it's what you want?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's not, because I don't know how they'll react, but we need to be honest." she replied "There's been enough secrets and lies for both of us recently. I don't want there to be any more."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can you believe that Miss. McFall slipped and our entire class saw her knickers?" I questioned, stifling my laughter as Justin and I made our way up the driveway "I can't think how embarrassed she must've been. She was nearly on the verge of tears, bless her."

"It's a shame someone wasn't there to take a picture for the yearbook." he replied

"That's mean," I proclaimed "there were enough people there taking pictures without someone else shoving a camera in her face!"

"Do you think she'll ever live it down?" he questioned

"Doubt it," I replied "I think she'll be wearing trousers from now on too."

He smirked at me as I turned to him and kissed me softly…

"Justin, what if someone sees?" I inquired

"No one's home," he informed me "so who's gonna see?"

"One of the neighbours?" I questioned "They could tell Mum…"

"Then let's go inside," he replied, taking my keys from my hand and unlocking the front door and opening it, letting me step inside first, him following before shutting the door behind us "now where were we?"

I smiled at him warmly and wound my arms around his neck, his lips pressing against mine. Feeling myself being moved backwards, my back pressed against the bottom of the stairs and it wasn't until we heard a cough we pulled apart…

"Mum…" I whispered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand

"Does one of you care to explain what's going on?" she questioned

"We're together, Allie." Justin informed her "That's what's going on."

"Okay," she replied "and how long has it been going on?"

"Since just before Vaughan, Justin and Leo moved in." I admitted "We kissed the night before you told me they were moving in."

"Which is why you reacted so badly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I was going to tell you, I swear. We were going to sit you and Vaughan down tonight and tell you both."

"I wouldn't tell him if I were you." she informed us "Not unless you want your every move policed."

"Do you think he'd really be like that?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Unfortunately so, so keep it quiet!"

"You're okay with it?" I asked

"Yes." she informed me "But keep the kissing to your bedrooms and make sure you call out before you go kissing in hallways, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Thanks, Mum."

"Do you really think my Dad would be like that?" Justin inquired

"He doesn't want anything to happen that could ruin the family unit we've got going on," Mum explained "and this could possibly do that. I'm not trying to be horrible, but have you thought about the consequences? What happens if you two break up?"

"I'm not thinking like that, Mum." I admitted "I'm living in the here and now."

"And I respect that, sweetheart, I do, but you need to let it cross your mind." she replied "Be sure you both want the same thing, and that ultimately you're happy. That's what matters."

"Hello, everyone!" Vaughan proclaimed as he walked in the front door as I was about to reply "Why are we all congregated in the hallway?"

"We're just talking," Mum informed him "cuppa?"

"Coffee please," he replied "I've got paperwork and lots of it."

"I'm gonna head up to my bedroom." I informed everyone

"Okay, love; I'll give you a shout when dinner's ready." Mum replied

Smiling at her warmly, I took off my shoes and coat and headed upstairs…

"Tiff," Justin whispered, taking a hold of my wrist as I reached the landing "you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied "I'm just thinking about what my Mum said."

"It hasn't got you having second thoughts, has it?" he inquired "Because I meant what I said to you earlier, I want to be with you."

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "I know."

"Good," he replied "I'll see you later?"

I nodded my head and made my way into my bedroom, sharing a look with him as I shut my bedroom door behind me…

**So Allie knows, and she's accepting, and says Vaughan won't be if he were to find out – oh no! And is Tiffany having second thoughts due to what her Mum said, or was she telling the truth when she said she was just thinking? Hmm, I wonder…**


	26. Chapter 26

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, it's me, can I come in?" Justin's voice questioned a little while later

"Yeah," I replied as I sat up "what's up?"

"I just came to see how you were," he admitted "after earlier. Has it shook you up?"

"I don't know," I informed him "a bit, maybe. More so about how your Dad would be than anything."

"I'm surprised too;" he replied "maybe we should come clean rather than him finding out from someone else?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I questioned

"It'd be better in the long run, maybe." he admitted

"I don't know, Justin. I'm relieved my Mum knows, because I can't lie to her but telling your Dad, knowing how he could react? I don't know…" I sighed

"If he finds out from someone else he'll freak out even more," he informed me "I know that much."

"Can we keep it between us, just for a little bit longer?" I questioned as he moved to sit on the bed

"Okay." he replied, cupping my cheek in his hand, pulling me closer to him, kissing me softly

"Thank you." I breathed against his lips as we pulled apart

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Havelock has a new student," Dad informed us as we sat down for dinner that night "and he spotted the picture of the six of us on my windowsill and says he knows you, Tiff."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned "Does this person have a name?"

"Jake Rowley," he replied "does the name ring a bell?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Jake Rowley, does the name ring a bell?"_

"Tiff, are you okay?" Mum questioned, covering my hand with hers

"How can I be?" I inquired

"What's wrong?" Justin asked

I pursed my lips together nervously and turned to him… "He's my ex."

"What's the scumbag doing up here?" Floyd inquired

"Wait, the ex who tried to, what you told me about?" Justin asked

I nodded my head… "Vaughan, did he say why he's moved up here?"

"His Dad got a job transfer apparently, is everything okay?" he asked

"Can I be excused, Mum?" I questioned

"Of course," she replied "Justin, can you go with her?"

Justin nodded his head and I led us out of the room, his hand on my lower back as we made our way upstairs and into my room…

"What do I do?" I questioned as he shut the door behind us

"You stay strong." he informed me "Every one of us is on your side, you have nothing to worry about."

"He'll find some way to get me on my own," I admitted "somehow, I know it. Justin, what if he finds me?"

"Hey," he soothed as he pulled me into him "I'm gonna look after you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you whilst I'm around, I promise."

"Hey, only me." Mum informed us as she knocked on the door "Tiff, what do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna face it out," I admitted "I know I've got you guys behind me, so that's all I need."

She smiled at me warmly… "Okay, come back downstairs when you're ready. I'll see you both soon."

"Can you lay with me?" I asked Justin as Mum shut the door behind her

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head as I moved onto the bed, him following, pulling me into him as I pulled the blanket from the bottom of my bed up and over us…

**Oh dear, oh dear – Tiffany's ex is on the scene, what'll happen next?**


	27. Chapter 27

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin, Floyd, Leo and I were walking to school together the next morning, and as always, we passed Havelock High students on our way. Sensing that I was on edge, Justin's fingers subtly brushed mine as he moved closer to me and I smiled at him weakly, continuing to look around as we walked…

"You're gonna be okay, Tiff." Floyd informed me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "He's not gonna get near you, not with us around."

"He's clever though, isn't he?" I questioned "He'll find a way to get me on my own."

"Listen to me, okay?" he inquired "You're my sister and I'm gonna do everything within my power to protect you. You're gonna be just fine!"

"Floyd's right, Tiff." Justin informed me

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." the voice I never thought I'd hear again spoke from behind us "Alright, Tiff?"

"Keep on walking, Jake." Floyd proclaimed

"What you gonna do, Floydy?" he questioned "You actually gonna follow through on your threat to beat me to a pulp this time?"

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I inquired as I composed myself and turned to face him

"Dad got a transfer up here," he informed me "did Mr. Fitzgerald not pass on my message?"

"Yeah, he did." I replied "You need to stay away from me though."

"And why would I do a thing like that?" he asked as he moved closer to me, Justin and Floyd moving in front of me

"Didn't you hear what Floyd said?" Justin questioned "He told you to keep on walking, didn't he?"

"And who're you?" Jake inquired

"I can be your worst nightmare," he informed him "so you better do as he says."

"I'll see you around, Tiff." Jake proclaimed as he walked off

Exhaling a breath as he walked away from us, Floyd pulled me into him and I glanced at Justin, smiling at him thankfully, the four of us continuing to walk…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Anything you need, Tiff, just call me, yeah?" Floyd questioned as we arrived at school

"I'll be fine." Tiffany informed him "But thank you."

He smiled at her warmly and he and Leo walked off in the other direction as she and I made our way to our form room…

"You okay?" I questioned

"I think so," she replied "I just wish I'd done something when it happened. Now I can't do anything. He's here and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Not necessarily," I informed her "you could set him up…"

"I can't do that, Justin," she sighed "as much as I want to."

"Why not?" I inquired "You'd be rid of him for good then, wouldn't you?"

"I just can't. I'm not a good liar, the police would see straight through me." she admitted

"So you're just gonna carry on letting him torture you then?" I questioned

"He's not torturing me," she informed me "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm fine with him being here because I'm not, but if I didn't have you by my side, I wouldn't be coping."

I smiled at her warmly and looked around as we reached our form room and kissed her softly… "I'm not going anywhere, just so you know."

"Thank you." she replied, reciprocating my warm smile

**So Tiffany's had her first run-in with Jake, but thank goodness Justin, Floyd and Leo were there, eh? Is Tiffany right, will Jake be clever enough to get on her own and if so, how? What next, I wonder?**


	28. Chapter 28

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood in the bike hut waiting for Justin that lunchtime. He was running late and I was freezing. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I text him…

"_Hurry up, it's freezing out here! X"_

"_Miss. Mulgrew's just explaining our homework and then I'll be out x"_

Smiling at his reply, I put my phone back into my pocket and walked around on the spot, trying to warm myself up…

"Cold?" Jake's voice questioned

Swallowing a lump in my throat I turned and nodded my head… "What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and pay the sweetest girl in town a visit," he informed me "and now we're alone…"

"Don't you dare!" I proclaimed "I'll scream!"

"And who'll hear you?" he inquired "No one's around. It's just me and you."

"What did I ever do to you, Jake?" I asked "What did I ever do to you for you to do this?"

"I want you, Tiff, isn't that obvious?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Well I don't want you," I informed him "in fact; I'm here waiting for my boyfriend, so you better disappear before he turns up!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Justin admitted as Jake's hand lifted to stroke my cheek "You okay, Tiff?"

I turned my gaze to him and nodded my head, smiling at him weakly…

"Oh, I get it now!" Jake proclaimed "Things are more than familial between you two, aren't they? I never expected you to be such a minx, Tiffany Westbrook. I wonder what Mummy and step-daddy would have to say?"

As Jake turned away from me I hurried out of the bike hut and into the main building, not knowing what to do next, trying not to let the tears fall…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"She always was a cry baby," Jake chuckled as I watched Tiffany run off into the main building "bless her heart."

Moving over to him, I grabbed him by the back of his jumper and pushed him against the bars of the bike hut, fisting the lapels of his jumper in my hands…

"Do you really want me to have to explain to your Dad that you were the one to give me a bloody nose when I get back to school?" he inquired

"You're not worth it…" I hissed

"I'll make an appointment with Daddy Dearest for tomorrow morning, shall I?" he asked

"If you like your face the way it is, I'd reconsider that." I informed him

Scoffing and smirking at me in reply, Jake turned and left the bike hut. Once I'd watched him leave the school grounds, I made my way into the main building to find Tiffany…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, open the door…" Justin's voice begged as I sat in a cubicle

"You shouldn't be here, Justin." I informed him through my sobs

"Well I'm not leaving, so you're gonna have to open up." he replied

Grabbing some tissue from the roll, I opened the door and stepped out, moving over to the mirror to compose myself…

"He's gone." he informed me as he placed his hands on my shoulders, his lips pressing against the nape of my neck

"Maybe we should end this," I admitted as I wiped my eyes "before it gets too serious."

"Is that what you want?" he questioned

"No, but Jake…" I began

"Jake's not going to say a word, I promise." he informed me

"What did you do?" I asked as I turned to him

"I didn't do anything." he replied "I just know he won't say anything."

"Okay," I sighed "but still, we should end it."

"That's not happening," he admitted "because I love you, Tiff."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I waited for a few moments to see if Tiffany would reply but she didn't. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pressed my lips against her hair…

"I love you too…" she whispered

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Shall we go and get some lunch?" Justin suggested as I turned to face him

"I need to go home I think." I informed him

"Okay," he replied "let's get you there then."

"I can make my own way there." I admitted

"What if you see Jake?" he inquired "I'm not taking that risk. Come on."

Smiling at him warmly, he led me out of the toilets and we made our way through to the reception. Signing out, Justin and I left the school premises…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Now we're here, you can get back to school." Tiffany informed me as we reached the driveway

"I'm not going back." I admitted

"What? Justin, I don't need a babysitter!" she proclaimed

"You're not getting a babysitter," I informed her "you're getting someone who wants to look after you and make you feel loved."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_You're not getting a babysitter, you're getting someone who wants to look after you and make you feel loved."_

"When you say make you feel loved do you mean sex?" I questioned "I know that's what you want and I know it's naturally our next step but…"

"Not necessarily." he replied "I just want to look after you, Tiff, show you how much you mean to me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and held out my hand to him… "You'd better take me to bed then, hadn't you?"

"Are you sure?" he asked

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way into my bedroom. She shut the door behind us and leant against it. Moving over to her as I threw my bag down on the chair, I stroked some hair from her face… "You're so beautiful."

She smiled at me warmly and bowed her head. Tilting it back up so her eyes met mine, I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips against hers in the softest of kisses…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as Justin's lips brushed mine and pushed my body off of the door and against his, smiling against his lips as he kissed me again as I heard him moan lowly in his throat. Winding my arms around his neck, I began to run my fingers through his hair as our kiss deepened and his arms wound around my waist, pulling me with him to his bed…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I looked up at Tiffany as I pulled my lips from hers and began to kiss my way down her body, removing the various parts of clothing as I went. Feeling her hips push against mine as I purposely let my hands brush across her bra-clad breasts as I removed her school shirt, I smiled against her skin…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Thank you." I whispered as I lay with my head resting in the crook of Justin's neck, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, our legs entwined under the covers and our free hands entwined together, resting against his chest

"How're you feeling?" he questioned

"Better," I informed him "maybe even invincible."

He smiled against my skin as he pressed a kiss to my forehead… "Good."

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon then?" I inquired

"What do you want to do?" he asked as I turned onto my stomach to look at him

I smiled at him warmly and ran my hand down his chest to his now tracksuit bottom clad groin, palming him softly… "Can you not guess?"

Taking a hold of my waist, he lifted me onto his body so I was laid on top of him and connected his lips with mine. Running my hands down his chest to his waist, I began to push his tracksuit bottoms down, moaning softly against his lips as my panty-clad crotch brushed against his boxer-clad one…

**Honest thoughts please, everyone…**


	29. Chapter 29

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, what are you doing in here?" I questioned as I made my way back into my bedroom after using the bathroom a couple of days later

"I know you don't like me in here, but I'm just getting your washing." she informed me

"I'll sort it and bring it down," I replied "can you just go, please?"

She glanced at me and then I noticed her eyes catch something on my chest of drawers. Reaching out for it, I saw it was my pill packet…

"At least you're being careful, I suppose…" she sighed

"You're not angry?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head… "I do wish you'd wait till you were 16, but if it's what you want, I can't stop you, can I? And you're using precautions, so I can't be angry when you're being sensible. Just be careful, though, okay?"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head… "I will, I promise."

"Good girl," she replied, kissing my cheek as she made her way past me "now washing!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Mum knows…" Tiffany informed me as she made her way into my room

"How did she take it?" I questioned

"Surprisingly well, actually." she admitted "She didn't freak out. She was happy I was being safe."

I smiled at her warmly and held my hand out to her from where I sat on my bed… "Leo's out."

"Yeah, but everyone else is in…" she informed me

"I miss you," I admitted as she sat down on the bed next to me. Shifting her hair to one side, I pressed my lips against her neck, smiling as I felt her shiver "I want you."

She sighed contentedly as my lips vibrated against her skin and I moved my hand down to the bottom of her t-shirt, letting my hand slide underneath to brush against the skin of her stomach…

"Tiff, Vaughan and I are going shopping, and Floyd's heading to football." Allie called up the stairs

"Okay." she replied, her voice strained as I continued to kiss the skin of her neck

"Are you okay?" she questioned

"Yeah, I'm good." she informed her "See you both later!"

I heard the door shut behind them and lifted my head from her neck… "Now we're alone, how convenient…"

She smirked at me and I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her down on top of me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Later on that afternoon I made my way downstairs, biting my bottom lip nervously as I heard Mum shouting at Vaughan that he was selfish and never did anything to help her around the house. Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, Mum stopped and turned her head to me…

"What is it, love?" she questioned

"I wanted to get something to eat, but it can wait." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"No, you get something," she informed me "Vaughan and I are done."

Quickly making myself a sandwich and a drink, I hurried back upstairs, making my way back downstairs when everything had gone silent, seeing Mum sat at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of wine…

"Are you okay?" I asked as I set the plate and glass down on the worktop

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied "Couples just argue, and it takes it out of you."

"Are you and Vaughan going to be okay?" I inquired

"Like I've just said, couples argue, but it doesn't mean we're going to split up." she informed me "He just irritates me and I snap sometimes, which is what happened today."

"Where is he now?" I asked

"In his office doing some work for school," she replied "I'm gonna make a start on dinner, what do you fancy?"

"How about I cook instead?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to me "You go for a bath or go and put your feet up."

"I do love you," she informed me "thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling at her warmly

**Did you think Allie was going to freak after finding Tiffany's contraceptives? Did her reaction surprise you?**


	30. Chapter 30

TIFFANY'S POV:

"That was delicious, Tiff." Vaughan proclaimed as he pushed his now empty bowl away from him "Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's plenty, do you want more?" I questioned

"I couldn't manage another bite," he admitted "now why don't you and your Mum go and get yourselves snuggled up in the living room, and me and the boys will clear up?"

"Are you sure, Vaughan?" Mum inquired

He nodded his head… "Go on, go."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Two cups of tea?" Leo inquired as he finished drying the pots

"Yeah, one for me and one for Tiff." I informed him

"Why are you making Tiff a cup of tea?" he questioned

"Am I not allowed? Is it against the law or something?" I asked

"No, it's just weird, that's all." he admitted

"Okay…" I replied

Moving into the living room, I handed Tiffany her cup of tea and sat down next to her…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way into the house after school that evening and walked into the kitchen, finding Vaughan sorting through the clean washing…

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I questioned

"I just want to help your Mum out a bit more…" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and glanced at the table where he'd set the clothes into piles, seeing a bra of mine on top of Justin's… "There it is!"

"What?" Vaughan inquired

"My bra, I've been looking for it everywhere. Where'd you find it?" I asked

"In Justin's room." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat... "Vaughan, I can explain."

"Can you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Go ahead…"

"Hello…" Mum called from the hallway

"Mum, I need you." I informed her

"What's going on?" she questioned as she walked into the kitchen "What's all this?"

"I found this," Vaughan informed her, taking the bra from my hands "in my son's room."

"Surely that must be a mistake," she replied "are you sure?"

"Don't try and fob me off, Tiffany's about to explain herself." he admitted

"Justin and I are together." I informed him

"How long?" he questioned

"A while, the night of Gabriella's party, when Justin found out she wasn't pregnant." I admitted

"That was 2 months ago!" he proclaimed

"Vaughan, can we not discuss this calmly?" Mum asked

"You knew, didn't you?" he inquired "You knew about them? How long have you been lying to me too?"

"It's not like that…" she informed him

"Then what is it like?" he questioned

"You think Justin's taking advantage of her, don't you? Go on, be honest, I can see it in your eyes." she replied "But he's not. It's two youngsters who've happened to fall in love."

"The stuff films are made of, I'm guessing?" he inquired

"Yeah, maybe." she informed him "But Tiffany wanted this to happen as much as Justin did. It wasn't forced. Everything came naturally."

"I've heard enough." he admitted, holding his hands up "I'll speak to Justin when he gets home and we'll go from there."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, in here please!" Dad called from the kitchen

"Can I have a shower first?" I questioned "I'm all gross from the gym."

"I said in here now." he proclaimed

Sighing heavily, I removed my shoes and hung up my coat before making my way into the dining room, seeing him, Allie and Tiffany sat at the table…

"What's going on?" I asked

"Like you don't know," he replied "I know about you and Tiff."

"Dad, I can explain." I informed him

"Funnily enough your girlfriend said the same thing…" he admitted

"We're together," I replied, taking Tiffany's hand in mine as I sat down next to her "and I know you think it'll ruin the family unit we've got going on here but it won't."

"You don't know that for sure…" he sighed "Why couldn't you have just stayed away?"

"Don't you think we tried?" Tiffany inquired "I tried everyday to fight my feelings but I just couldn't."

"Justin, why did you feel as though you couldn't come to me?" Vaughan asked "I thought things were better between us."

Justin glanced at me and then at Allie and then back to his Dad… "They are better, Dad, but does that matter? The fact is, Tiffany and I are together and we're not going to break up just because you're not happy about it."

"I never said I wasn't happy…" he admitted "I'm guessing this is why you've been so calm and collected lately?"

Justin glanced at me and smiled at me warmly, nodding his head… "I'm happy, Dad."

"Well then, who am I to say that this has to stop?" he questioned "But you have to promise me something, okay, both of you?"

Justin and I nodded our heads in agreement…

"I'm not saying this will end, but if it does, you both have to respect the family and be mature about the fact." he informed us "And now I see why you were asking the questions about Jake, Justin…"

"Can we not mention him please?" Tiffany inquired

"Have you seen him?" Allie asked

"A couple of times. He actually came to school…" she admitted

"He did?" she inquired "What happened?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin entwined his hand with mine… "I was waiting for Justin and he showed up. If it hadn't of been for Justin this time, something might've happened."

"Did he threaten you?" Vaughan asked

"Not really," I replied "he clicked when Justin showed up that we were together and threatened to tell you. So I'm glad it's all out in the open now. He has nothing over me."

Justin smiled at me warmly and rubbed his thumb over my knuckle…

"Vaughan, can I ask you something now?" I asked

"Of course," he replied "what is it?"

"Can you not say anything to Jake?" I questioned

"As long as you promise to tell me if he comes to the school again, okay?" he inquired

"Okay." I mirrored "Thank you."

**So Vaughan now knows about Justin and Tiffany – at first he freaked out but now he's understanding and accepting. What next?**


	31. Chapter 31

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I'm so glad everything's out in the open!" I admitted as I climbed into bed beside Justin that night, snuggling into his embrace "And I know your Dad was angry at first, but he took it well too, better than I thought he would, actually."

"Yeah, he took it better than I thought he would too," he replied "let's just be thankful he hasn't locked me in the garage or something!"

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" I questioned, turning onto my stomach to look up at him

"No," he assured me, cupping my cheek in his hand "come on, we need to sleep."

Nodding my head in agreement, I turned onto my back once again and snuggled into Justin as he switched my bedside table light off…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I've made an appointment to see Daddy Dearest, so your world's about to come crashing down." Jake's voice informed Tiffany and I as we walked to school hand-in-hand together the next morning

"Do you think we'd be risking being seen together like this if he didn't know?" I questioned as we turned to him, holding up mine and Tiffany's entwined hands for full effect

"He knows?" he inquired

"10/10, well done, Sherlock!" I proclaimed "Yeah, we told him last night."

"Oh…" he replied

"You've got nothing over me anymore, Jake." Tiffany informed him "So you can stay away from me, and if you don't, I'll go to the police and tell them what you did."

"With what evidence?" he inquired

"There may not be any evidence, but I've got plenty of people to back me up to make a case." she replied "So stay away from me and my family, okay?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Jake walked away and I smiled triumphantly as I turned to Justin and he kissed me softly, smiling at me warmly as we pulled apart…

"Very, very feisty, I like it." he informed me

"Come on." I replied, entwining my hand with his again as we continued to walk to school

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So people can know about you two now?" Rhiannon inquired as she, myself and Tiffany sat at a table together in the canteen later that morning

"Yep," Tiffany informed her "everything's out in the open. No more secrets."

"Good," she replied "now for the best friend talk…"

"Rhiannon, don't." Tiffany begged

"It's okay;" I assured her, pressing my lips against her temple "go on, Rhiannon. Give it to me!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"She is so embarrassing sometimes," I sighed, resting my back against Justin's front "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead "That's another person you have on your side."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I've been thinking."

"What about?" he inquired

"About what you said about setting Jake up." I admitted "But we'd need to have everybody in on it. Vaughan, my Mum, Floyd, Leo, Rhiannon, everyone."

"What do you have in mind?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to him

**Yes, what does Tiffany have in mind? **


	32. Chapter 32

"_What do you have in mind?"_

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Jake can't resist a party," I informed him "so we hold one at the house and post about it on social media so he sees. He'll turn up, I know he will."

"And then what?" he questioned

"I saw the look he had in his eye this morning," I admitted "he still thinks there's a chance for us, I know he does."

"So what happens if he does turn up? You think I can just let him flirt with you and let it go how far?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It won't go far, Justin," I informed him "I promise. But I need to get rid of him, and this is the only way."

"What do you think your Mum's gonna think?" he questioned "She's gonna think you're crazy, which you are. I can't do it, Tiff. I can't let some guy I know hurt you anywhere near you."

"So what do we do then?" I asked

"We'll think of something." he assured me, cupping my cheeks in his hand, pressing his lips to my forehead

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You've been quiet since you and Tiff got back…" Allie admitted

"Tiffany suggested something," I informed her "and I've upset her."

"Talk to me," she replied as she sat down opposite me "what did she say?"

"She wants Jake gone, and she knows he thinks there's still a chance for them, so suggested we held a party. I can't let him flirt with her and take her upstairs knowing what he's done, can I?" I questioned

"No you can't," she informed me "you did the right thing, Justin."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hey, can I come in?" Mum asked as she knocked on my bedroom door

"Yeah," I replied "what's up?"

"Justin told me," she informed me "what you wanted to plan. Is it really that bad, love?"

I sighed and nodded my head… "Now he's here, he's everywhere. I'm having dreams about him; he's on my mind 24 hours a day. I don't know what his next move's going to be. It's scaring me, Mum. What do I do?"

She sighed and pulled me into her as I began to cry… "I don't know, love."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way to mine and Tiffany's room and swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard her crying. Sighing heavily, I leant against the wall and tipped my head back against it, knowing I had to do something…

**Is Justin going to agree to Tiffany's plan, or has he got one of his own?**


	33. Chapter 33

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I've changed my mind…" Justin informed me

"About what?" I questioned

"Don't make me say it, Tiff." he begged "The party, the Jake thing."

"You have?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "What made you change your mind?"

"I heard you crying earlier," he admitted "that's what changed my mind. We're gonna get him out of your life for good, I promise."

I smiled at him warmly and moved over to him, winding my arms around his waist… "Thank you."

"But it only happens on one condition…" he informed me

"What's that then?" I questioned

"That everyone's in on it," he replied "your Mum, my Dad, Floyd, Leo, maybe even Rhiannon too."

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "Thank you."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I can't believe they agreed to it…" I admitted as Tiffany and I walked back to our bedroom

"Neither can I." she replied "It's happening, Justin. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded my head and kissed her temple… "I'm sure."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Party at mine to celebrate the end of exams. Bring your own drinks and food will be provided!"_

Messaging Rhiannon asking her to share it amongst her friends, I shut my laptop and turned to Justin… "Done."

"Now we just wait and see if he turns up…" he replied

"He will." I assured him as I moved from my desk to lie next to him

"You sure?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Yep," I replied "he's never been able to resist a party."

"Okay." he sighed, pressing his lips against my forehead

**So the party plan is in full swing, will everything go to plan?**


	34. Chapter 34

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I hear you're having a party?" Jake questioned as Justin, Floyd, Leo and I walked to school the next morning

"Yeah, I am. Will you be there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Didn't think you'd want me there after everything last week…" he admitted

"I've grown up a lot since I've been here." I informed him "So let's call it water under the bridge and move on, yeah?"

"Okay." he replied "I'll see you there."

Nodding my head in agreement, he walked past us and I exhaled a breath…

"How did you manage that?" Floyd questioned

"Determination and a memory of what he could've done to me." I replied "Now let's go."

Justin smiled at me warmly and entwined his hand with mine, the two of us following Floyd and Leo as we began to walk to school again…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat quietly as Tiffany explained the ins and outs of the plan to Rhiannon, playing a game on my phone…

"And what do you think, Justin?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned

"To this," she informed me "what do you think?"

"If it helps get Jake out of Tiff's life, I'm fine with it." I informed her

"And everyone's on board?" she asked "Your Mum, Vaughan, everyone?"

"Everyone!" Tiffany replied "So, are you in?"

She nodded her head and smiled at us both warmly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Justin as I walked into our bedroom that evening

"You know you can…" he informed me

"You're not going to like it," I admitted "but I think we should pretend we've split up."

"What?" he questioned

"For the plan to work, to get Jake to try things on again," I explained "he won't try anything if he knows we're still together."

"I don't know, Tiff," he admitted "what if he hurts you?"

"He won't get the chance." I assured him "I'm stronger this time. And Mum and Vaughan will be in the next room. I'll be perfectly safe."

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?" he inquired

"I do." I replied

"Okay." he sighed "But I'm gonna be watching you two like a hawk, just so you know."

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "Thank you."

**So the plan's in action – will everything go as planned?**


	35. Chapter 35

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You're making it really hard to pretend that we've split up," Justin admitted as he walked into our bedroom just before people were due to start arriving for the party "you look amazing!"

"Thank you." I replied "But you need to go. People will be arriving any minute."

"Can we not just have one minute to ourselves and let Floyd and Leo answer the door?" he questioned, shutting the bedroom door behind him "C'mon, Tiff, you know you want to."

I smiled at him warmly and moved over to him, winding my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his, moaning into the kiss as I felt his tongue slide into my mouth…

"Jake's here…" Floyd informed me as I walked out of mine and Justin's bedroom

"Already?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "What do you wanna do?"

"Justin, we need to stage a fight." I admitted "Maybe you don't agree with what I'm wearing?"

"Good idea." Floyd replied

"You think?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"We need it to be as convincing as possible." he informed him "Justin; you need to do this, mate."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Your Mum would have a fit if she saw what you wearing!" I proclaimed as Tiffany and I walked into the living room

"Good job she's not here then, isn't it?" she questioned

"You need to go and get changed." I informed her

"You're not the boss of me. You don't tell me what I can and can't wear!" she replied

"I think you look great," Jake admitted as he made his way over to us "do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I do," Tiffany informed him, smiling at me weakly "you think I look great, do you?"

"Stay strong, mate!" Floyd replied, placing his hand on my shoulder as Tiffany and Jake walked away "It'll be worth it by the end of the night, trust me."

"I hope you're right." I admitted, sighing heavily "Let's get a beer, shall we?"

He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the kitchen…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How it's going?" Mum asked as I touched up my make-up in the bathroom

"I'm trying to get him to take the bait, but he's not biting." I sighed

"He will eventually, love. Just persevere. You can do it, I know you can." she informed me

"Hopefully," I replied "but all I wanna do is be with Justin."

"You will be by the end of tonight," she assured me "you'll be tucked up in bed together and Jake will be in a cell. I know it."

"Tiff, is that you in there?" Jake's voice questioned from outside the door

"Yeah, I'm on my way." I informed him

"Good luck." Mum whispered, hugging me tightly before I made my way to the door

JUSTIN'S POV:

I watched Tiffany and Jake on the dancefloor, downing the last of my beer before heading into the kitchen for another one…

"Where have they gone?" I asked Floyd as I returned to where he and I had been stood

"He led her out of the room." he informed me "I'm guessing they're heading upstairs."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and took a long sip of my beer, running my hand over my face…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stopped outside my bedroom door and turned to Jake, pursing my lips together nervously…

"I know you're worried about what happened before," he admitted "and I just want to say I'm sorry about that. I just wanted you so badly, I didn't think."

"You did?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I still do. Seeing you with Justin, it killed me."

"It's a good job he and I aren't together anymore then, isn't it?" I inquired

"You're not?" he asked "I thought you guys had just had a row."

"He's too possessive," I informed him "I need someone who's carefree and just wants to have fun. That's not Justin."

He smiled at me warmly… "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to." I admitted, reciprocating his warm smile "Shall we?"

He nodded his head and I took his hand in mine, leading him into the room…

**What will happen next, I wonder?**

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/pussycat-blue-chiffon-sequin-waist-wrap-dress-_333458540


	36. Chapter 36

JUSTIN'S POV:

I stopped outside mine and Tiffany's bedroom door, my hand hovering over the handle, in two minds whether to stop it or not…

"Jake, stop." Tiffany begged

"You told me you wanted this not 5 minutes ago." he replied

"Yeah, well, a girl can change her mind, can't she?" she questioned

"Not again she can't," he informed her "we're doing this, whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body!" I proclaimed, hurrying into the room, pulling Jake off of Tiffany "Did you not hear her? She said no!"

"Justin, calm down." Dad's voice replied as he hurried into the room and pulled me away from Jake

"Was this a setup?" Jake questioned "It was, wasn't it? You bitch!"

"You stay away from my daughter!" Allie proclaimed "You're going to get what's coming to you this time, I promise you!"

"What are you gonna do? Call the police?" he inquired "There's no evidence."

"Your DNA will be all over her," Allie informed him "you're not getting away with this."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Vaughan and Justin led Jake downstairs, Floyd informing everyone that the party was over and getting them to clear out whilst Mum called the police. Moving over to me, Justin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I buried my head in the crook of his neck…

"You're okay," he whispered, pressing his lips against my hair "you're okay."

"Thanks to you." I replied "I thought I could push him away but I couldn't. I was weak."

"Shush," he begged "you don't have to relive it, not yet."

"But I do though, don't I?" I questioned "When the police arrive, I have to tell them what happened."

"We'll be here with you," he informed me "we're not gonna let you go through this alone."

JUSTIN'S POV:

After Tiffany had made her statement to the police, Jake was arrested for intent to harm and sexually assault a minor, and was taken to the station. Thanking the policemen, Allie shut the door behind them and turned to us as I handed Tiffany a hot chocolate and sat down next to her…

"Do you want me to run you a bath or something, love?" Allie inquired

Tiffany nodded her head as she took a sip of her hot chocolate… "Thank you."

Smiling at her warmly, she brushed her hand through her hair and made her way from the kitchen to the bathroom…

"Justin, can I have a word?" Dad asked

I turned to him and nodded my head. Squeezing Tiffany's free hand, I made my way over to the corner of the room with him…

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"With Tiffany, how to be around her," he informed me "she's just almost been sexually assaulted. She needs you to be there for her, be her rock, and be her comfort. Can you do that?"

"She means the world to me, Dad." I admitted as I glanced back at her as Floyd moved over to her "I'm going to get her through this."

"We all are, mate." he replied, patting my shoulder

**Poor Tiffany – the events of the party have really shaken her up. Thank God for Justin, eh?**


	37. Chapter 37

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Tiffany's bedroom later that evening, noticing Allie had changed the bedding. Exhaling a breath as I saw Tiffany turned away from me, I shut the door quietly behind me, kicked off my shoes and moved onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I jumped at Justin's touch, tears filling my eyes… "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he replied, pressing his lips to my hair "It's okay."

"No it's not. You're the one person I never thought I'd not want to touch me, but at the minute I can't bear it." I admitted "I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned

"Can you just give me some time on my own?" I asked as I turned in his embrace to face him

He nodded his head and pressed his lips against my forehead… "Okay."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him weakly as he climbed from the bed and left the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat in the living room later that evening watching TV when Dad walked through. Switching the TV off, he sat down in the chair…

"She can't bear me touching her," I admitted "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"She'll be okay." he replied "I know she will."

"How do you know that?" I questioned "You're not psychic."

"I know because she's standing in the doorway right now." he informed me

Turning to the doorway, I saw Tiffany stood there, her eyes on me. Watching Dad as he left the room, he squeezed Tiffany's arm and she stepped into the room, moving to sit next to me…

"You okay?" I inquired

"I think so." she replied "I heard what you said to your Dad. This was my idea. I was determined to go through with it, whether you liked it or not. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"I should've stopped it sooner. I should've pulled you away from him and told you how much I loved you." I informed her

"It wouldn't have stopped me. I wanted him where he is now, in a cell." she admitted "You know me when I want something, I won't stop till I get it."

I smirked at her and pressed my lips against her forehead… "Oh, I know."

"Are you coming to bed?" she questioned

"Are you sure you want me there?" I asked

"Of course I want you there, Justin." she informed me "I've realised something, if I can't have you touching me, Jake wins. But I've realised I can, so he doesn't win. He won't win. He won't break me, and he won't break us."

"Do you mean that?" I inquired

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Do you mean that?"_

I moved closer to Justin and brushed my lips against his, sighing contentedly as he cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled me even closer to him, his lips capturing mine…

**Tiffany's determined Jake won't break hers and Justin's relationship – is she right?**


	38. Chapter 38

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How's the planning coming?" Vaughan asked as I sat at the dining room table a few days later

"Okay I think." I replied

Smiling at him warmly, Justin made his way through to the kitchen. Greeting his Dad as he left, he sat down opposite me…

"No distracting me!" I proclaimed "I need to work!"

"Me, distract you?" he questioned "I'm insulted, Tiff. How's it going?"

"Good." I replied "The DJ's booked, the theme is decided and Maggie's organising the food and drink."

"Isn't that everything then?" he asked

"No, there's still loads more to do," I admitted "can you get me something to eat please?"

"What're the magic words?" he inquired

"I love you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Good girl," he chuckled, pressing his lips against my forehead as he stood up "I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding my head in understanding, he made his way into the kitchen…

"So what sort of a dress are you looking for then, love?" Mum asked as we browsed the rails of New Look for my dress for the dance

"I want to surprise Justin," I admitted "he told me once that red suited me, so I want to find a red one and remind him of what he said."

"That's sweet," she replied, smiling at me warmly "length?"

"Nothing too short, but nothing too long either." I informed her

"How about this?" she questioned, pulling one off of the rail

"I love it!" I proclaimed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Can we hide it in your wardrobe?" I heard Tiffany ask Allie as they made their way into the house "I don't want Justin to see it…"

"Don't want Justin to see what?" I questioned

"Jesus!" Tiffany proclaimed "And my dress for the dance."

"You've got one?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "And I've rented you a tux too. You've got to pick it up the day before."

"What?" I inquired

"Joking," she replied "I told you it'd be funny, didn't I?"

"Very funny," I proclaimed, pulling her into me, beginning to tickle her relentlessly "do you give in?"

"Nope!" she informed me

"Okay, okay, children." Allie proclaimed "That's enough. I'll take this and put it in my wardrobe, can you two make a start on emptying the dishwasher please?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

As Mum made her way to her and Vaughan's room and I went to make my way into the kitchen, Justin pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly…

"Can I help you?" I questioned, resting my hands on his shoulders

"Are you going to tell me what this dress looks like?" he inquired

"Nope," I replied "it's a surprise."

Pulling away from him, I made my way into the kitchen, smirking at him as he watched me go…

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/red-polka-dot-mesh-top-skater-dress_317633165

**How will the dance go?**


	39. Chapter 39

JUSTIN'S POV:

I walked into the assembly hall a week later to find Tiffany who'd headed to school early to put the finishing touches to the decorations for the dance. Seeing her stood in the corner, adjusting a piece of bunting, I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind…

"Do you like to scare me?" she questioned

"I apologise profusely," I admitted "but I was just wondering if you wanted to dance."

"But there's no music…" she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I pulled her into me and wound my arms around her waist… "Doesn't matter."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood by the door to the assembly hall later that evening as people started to arrive, waiting for Justin…

"Are you not going to get out there?" Maggie questioned "You did all this, you should be enjoying it."

"I'm waiting for Justin and then I will." I informed her

"Enjoy!" she replied "You deserve it!"

"Thank you." I proclaimed, smiling at her warmly as she made her way into the crowd

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo and Floyd made their way into the assembly hall and I stopped in the doorway, seeing Tiffany talking to the DJ. Turning, she caught my glance and smiled at me warmly…

"Red, I like it." I informed her

"I may or may not remember a certain someone saying red suited me…" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly… "You look amazing. This place looks amazing."

"Thank you." she replied "Shall we dance now there's music?"

I nodded my head and pulled her onto the dancefloor…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How was the dance?" Mum asked as myself, Justin, Floyd and Leo arrived home

"Amazing!" I proclaimed "Everything I could've wanted it to be and more."

"Good," she replied "are you hungry? We ordered Chinese and there's plenty of leftovers."

"Starving," I admitted as I made my way into the kitchen "yum!"

**What can happen next?**


	40. Chapter 40

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat at the dining room table, reading and re-reading the letter I'd received that morning from the police. Jake had confessed to everything, and had been sent to jail, so why did I feel guilty?

JUSTIN'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen later that afternoon, finding a letter sat on the table addressed to Tiffany from the police. Glancing around the room, I picked it up and read it, setting it down as I finished reading and moved off to find her…

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I located her out in the garden "It's freezing!"

"I've got a cuppa," she informed me "but it's gone cold…"

"You're freezing." I sighed, pulling off my hoodie and jacket, wrapping them around her shoulders "Come on, let's go inside and you can tell me what's going on."

"I got a letter from the police," she admitted as we walked into the house "Jake's been sent to prison."

"You're not happy like I thought you would be…" I informed her "Why not?"

"Because it's my fault," she replied "that's why."

"Why is it?" I questioned "It's what you wanted…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Why is it? It's what you wanted…"_

"I know, but not this way." I admitted

"What other way is there?" he questioned

"It should've been taken through the courts. He should've had a fair trial." I informed him

"Tiff, he tried to rape you, not just once, but twice. The dick is where he's supposed to be." he replied "And I know you're feeling guilty, but you shouldn't be. You did what you had to do, and now he can't do what he did to you to any other girl. And every time you feel guilty, you need to remember that."

I glanced at the letter on the kitchen table and nodded my head… "You're right. I don't have anything to feel guilty about."

He smiled at me warmly as I turned back to him and wound my arms around his neck and kissed him… "Are we still alone?"

He nodded his head… "Why?"

"I miss you. I miss our intimacy and I miss our closeness. I want that back, and if we can't, Jake's won." I replied

"He won't win," Justin informed him "I won't let him."

I smiled at him warmly… "Justin, take me to bed."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head...

JUSTIN'S POV:

I led Tiffany through to my bedroom and shut the door behind us, pressing my lips against hers as I walked us towards the bed, beginning to undress her as I did so. Pulling away as I removed her t-shirt, she smiled at me warmly and ran her hands down my chest, beginning to unbutton the shirt I'd been wearing…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as Justin's lips travelled across my neck as he moved within me, tilting my head back to give him better access. Gasping suddenly as he hit a sensitive spot inside me, I ran my hands up his back and pressed my fingernails into his shoulder blades, pursing my lips together as I felt the telltale tingling begin to arise in my stomach…

"Let. It. Go." Justin whispered against my skin, each word being punctuated with a kiss

Tipping my head back against the pillow, my hips bucked relentlessly against his as I moaned continuously as my orgasm shot through me, Justin's following as I calmed…

**Tiffany and Justin are back on track, and haven't let Jake ruin their relationship! And I'm afraid to say this is the end. Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed…**


End file.
